The White Lily
by Black Spirit Wolf
Summary: Selene, also known as Sam, and her friend Amber go to a MCR concert and after the concert Selene gets sucked into the book of Twilight and then becomes a unique kind of Vampire and returns to her world. She becomes Elder vampire (like in Underworld with the 3 elder vampires) and the ability to control the vampires she makes like in True Blood and the the tattoos of HON series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was sitting in the common room waiting for a friend of mine to get out of class. My name is Sam, short for Samantha, Magnox. I am 5 foot 9 inches tall with short black hair and teal highlights, bright emerald green eyes, pale bronze colored skin. I also have long fingers that I use to play Piano and guitar, though never really telling anyone about my passion for either of them. I was dressed in black jeans, a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and my black converse all-star shoes I was also sitting listening to my IPod waiting. I was lost in my own world with the lyrics of the music of several songs and artists that it was a good distraction from everything around me that bugged or bothered me in general. As I was listening to my music I was tracing my Libra tattoo on my left wrist mindlessly, it was one of five tattoos that I had on my body. One, a crescent moon, was located on my right foot another, a tribal heart, on the inside of my right wrist, a third on my left shoulder of Scorpio and the last a Celtic star on my lower back. As I was listening to 'Enemies' by Shinedown I felt the table shake and I looked up to see who bumped into the table curiously and realized that it was Amber.

"What is Wrong Amber? What happened this time to make you look so angry and have your anger and frustration roll off of you?" I asked as I took a close look at her and took out my ear buds from my IPod worried about her, of course, with her back ground, who wouldn't be worried about her with the fact that she always had a constant fight with her mother. I took a long hard at my friend knowing something was up and that what was up had to be due to her mother.

"My mother, that's what. She has been driving me mad. She wants me home immediately to do my chores and to make sure that I get everything clean and ready to go before we have visitors at the house. My aunt is coming, though beats me why she is coming, mother never got along well with my aunt and they always fought so I never knew, and I don't know why she is coming now. I just need to get out but I can't afford to get out of the house and leave the mad woman." Amber said as she sighed and put her head in her hands stressing out as she ran her hands through her long hair.

"You won't be going home tonight, so you would be disobeying your mother's orders to get home and do the chores, you will need this and I know that but don't argue with me. There is a good reason why you won't be going home." I said as I leaned over to the chair next to me to dig through my blue leather purse which carried all the little essentials and my twilight book which I was only a quarter of the way through it, then I found the envelope carrying the flight tickets and the concert tickets to go see MCR in concert, Front row and even where are room was which was adjacent to the Guy's room too which was going to freak her out the most too.

"What do you mean I won't be going home tonight? Mother will make my life hell if I don't come home, you know that. What's this good reason that you have that will get me out of the insane Asylum I call home that my mother lives at as the medical doctor that does experiment's on people's reaction to certain things?" Amber asked as she watched me lay the envelope on the table in between the two of us and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that she was this upset and the fact that it was partially true though, sadly.

"I know but we will find an excuse for this one and I will come up with a good reason to why you weren't at home doing your chores for the next three days at least. This is your birthday and your Christmas present from me. I won't be getting anything else for you for a while, this took a big hit on my bank to get this for us and I thought you would like to go with me since you…just open it and you will see why. I am really hoping that you will like this I know I will." I said smiling as I slid the envelope over to Amber waiting to see her big reaction to what I was giving her to make sure that her next few days would make a life time and there was another secret with those tickets there was a meet and greet with them so that she could meet the one person that changed her life, Gerard Way.

"What's this? I hope that it isn't something totally ridiculous that it would be outrageous for us. I doubt that it is what I think it is because if it is I know that I would have to find some way to return the favor in getting you something just as special in return." She said as she slid the envelope to her and slowly began to open it and I just grinned like a silly child knowing what it was. I was getting a little excited for her to get a move on in opening the envelope so that she would be just as excited as I was.

"You will have to see before I can tell you exactly what it is. Go on. Well you will just have to see what is inside so that you know what exactly it is in order to truly judge that call." I said giggling like a little child, though being 22 years old, I was still pretty young but not a child any more. That was when she literally opened the envelope, finally, and took out the stuff inside and looked at it and then I saw comprehension come across her face.

"NO! No! YOU DID NOT JUST GET US TICKETS TO SEE THEM LIVE?!" She squealed and jumped off of her chair and started jumping around excitedly. I couldn't blame her, I was just excited and I knew that she would want to go regardless of the consequences of her mother.

"I did and not only that we get to meet them in person, Front row tickets and an adjoining room to theirs. It cost a pretty penny to get those but it is all worth it and even though it is October I am hoping that you will like the early birthday and Christmas Present. I brought your cloths and stuff I packed for you, we need to get going to get to our flight on time." I said grinning happily as I picked up my purse zipping it shut and took my bottle of water too and my car keys.

"Oh my gawd I can't believe that you actually got us tickets to see them. I am supper excited, this is far more then I can ever repay you back. How will I ever pay you back for this?" she asked as we walked to my poor old car which, far from what I will know just yet, I will never see again.

"Just remember this in how you can pay me back. You will owe me a total of five favors, one for each band member. Once the fifth one is owed you will no longer owe me anything after that. However I may have to call you at any time regardless of what it could be and it will be anything depending on exactly what I need or want it won't matter. There will be a time where I will need you." I said getting a feeling that it would be true though I just didn't know it at the time but just had a feeling at the time that one day she would have a major role to play and that I would need her to be a part of it and I would need to call her for those favors.

"Any time and anything that you will need, I will pay off this debt that I owe you for this. I will make sure of it." She said as she sat down and we were finally on our way to the airport to get on our flight to Australia.

The drive to the airport felt like it had taken forever and the fact that both of us were just too excited about the concert that neither of us, Amber mainly, that we couldn't settle down. I was just glad I had my book with me so that I could read on the long flight to Australia for the Concert and I knew that Amber would criticize me for the fact I was reading 'Twilight' rather then something else. As we got to our seats I took out my book as she sat next to me and was bouncing around like a little bunny.

"Why are you reading that crap? That is a good book yes but the Vampires shouldn't glow like diamonds in the sunlight but the ideas are great in it. Too bad that it isn't real though, Vampires I mean, the thought of immortality. It would be delightful to be immortal wouldn't it?" asked Amber as she settled into her seat.

"I am reading it for my own entertainment purposes I do like some of the story lining and most of the characters however but the fact that the vampires sparkle is what kills me too. Though I like the fact that they have super human strength, don't ever age, the venom, their skin so hard that bullets wouldn't kill them and their abilities along with their eyes to where they are either gold or red and how they go black when they are hungry. That's what I like the most but other than that I do understand why you would be so furious about the books, I mean that character Bella for instance, I don't know, something about her bothers me a lot." I said getting comfy and opening the book. I did rather enjoy the book part of it though and liked the idea part of it but some little things got me like how Bella ends up so needy when Edward leaves her in the second book and how she went into a huge state of depression, though I did understand depression I just don't like the fact it had to do with a man. People now days so strange and weird about these things.

"There is that too but I was thinking if there were vampires, wouldn't you want to become one in order to live for forever?" she asked as she turned to look at me causing me to stop in a middle of a sentence in the book just to look up and answer the question, which I had no problem with.

"Yes and no, to be fairly honest. My reasoning for my Yes is because I wouldn't mind living for forever and having the ability to watch the world grow or destroy itself in its own way and I would like to live for forever. However the reasoning behind my No answer is because it would mean watching all those that I love die and I would remain alive for a very long time, never having those people near me, never hearing their voice and never being able to hug them again. I do like the idea but it scares me too if that makes sense." I said to her being very honest in my answer, the thought did intrigue me but I wouldn't want to watch everyone die around me just because of my selfish needs and wants to live for forever.

"I guess that is a good point too though. I have no one to really want to stay human for to be real honest. It's just that, my mother thinks the worst of me and she wouldn't really care if I lived or died to be fairly certain." Amber stated as she looked up the isle to see what was all the racket was that was happening up in the third row which ended up being a 5 year old kicking and screaming about wanting sweets but his mother wouldn't give him any because it was so late in the day and she wanted him to go to bed that night without sugar in his system. Which I did agree with the mother in all respects.

"Amber, I honestly think that your mother would not want you dead just because you guys can't come to an understanding in life. You should know that by now. Parents do care, 90% if not 99.9% of them do because some just have kids and don't give a flying rats fart about the child but to be honest I believe your mother would care about if died or not. I know that she may not show it but I believe that she would care if you did die." I said being honest because I wanted to make sure that she knew that she would be missed in one way or another and I know that I would miss her if anything happened to her.

"You are only saying that to make me feel better about myself Sam, you really don't know if she would care or not if I did die or if I lived. She would treat me the same regardless." She said and then went quiet which I respected that.

"As you wish Amber, as you wish." I stated and went back into my book reading about how Bella was just starting to realize what Edward was. Which sadly I was surprised that she hadn't figured out what he was beforehand which irritated me the most because it was really obvious to us. I ended up totally absorbed into the book.

By the time we landed we were ready to get off. We were both tired of sitting and we had 4 hours before the concert and the fact that we still had to get to our hotel room and drop off our bag which wouldn't take long. We weren't that far from the Hotel anyway but we wanted to take a taxi, which we did in order to get to the Hotel since neither of us felt like walking to the Hotel.

"Wow the Hotel is gorgeous. How the hell did you afford this?" She asked as we got our hotel keys and were headed up to our room.

"Doesn't really matter does it? Just know that we will be staying here for two nights and three days here to enjoy the day after the concert then we have to catch the plane again. We will be back in the states after that." I said smirking and opened our door to the room which was a large spacious room with two beds and red carpet, golden yellow painted walls and comforters with red and gold. The beds had red and gold pillows and white sheets.

"Wow!" she said as she entered the room placed her beg on the bed nearest the window, I didn't blame her. She laid across the bed and I placed my bag on my bed and took out my PJs and tooth brush and tooth paste, along with my hair gel to spike my hair up. I placed my book on my pillow so that I can re-pack my purse for the concert later that night which I knew Amber was just excited and I knew that she would be biting the moth's butt to get going to the concert which I had something for the guys to sign later when we went to the meet and greet. I also brought something for Amber too.

"When is the concert again?" Amber asked as I got things organized and into my purse ready to go in order for the concert which I was excited for it too. I placed the book into my purse as well ready to go.

"It is in 3 hours we have time but we should probably get going or getting ready to go so that we have time and to get our seats and get pumped for the Concert." I said smiling and I couldn't help it.

"Your right. I claim the bathroom, for now at least. Do you think I should add the orange and red streaks to my hair to make it look a little bit more fashionable when we are there?" Amber asked as I had claimed one of the two smaller mirrors in our room so that I could spike my hair and to add my liquid black eye liner and silvery green eye shadow to go with my eyes which would make them stick out more.

"Well I would to go with the concert, at least I packed the wash out ones so that when we get back you can wash it out whenever you want. Don't forget to wear your makeup too, it would be best if you do for the concert." I commented as she rushed in the bathroom with the hair spray color for her hair and I could hear her spraying her hair.

After I was done, which was faster than Amber who was still trying to get her hair just right for the show, I didn't blame her, I found my glitter for my hair that I added quickly to make sure that it would shine bright in the crowd. I grabbed my purse and added my Twilight book again, I knew we would be getting there early so I just decided to bring it along for my own sake and then I grabbed a book, I knew Amber would want to get it signed, it was the Umbrella Academy book I had gotten her and I wanted Gerard to sign it for her. I looked and found my book about the guys and put that in my purse as well so that they could sign the book for me. I was now ready to go to the concert which was saying something, but now I was waiting on Amber who was fussing with her makeup now.

"Finally, got my makeup right. Ready to go? I know I am and I can't wait to see them in Concert. I heard that they sold out for this concert too." She said excitedly as we walked out of the room and went to catch a taxi to the concert which wasn't hard to do since there was like five of them empty and ready to go.

"I was ready a while ago but now I am so giddy with glee that I am so looking forward to this concert. I hope you didn't bring your Cell phone with you." I said as I looked at mine and saw 15 missed calls and 10 voicemails on top of over a hundred texts from Ambers mother wondering where the hell Amber was and why she hadn't made it home yet since now the time period was so off from here to Minnesota that it would be a different time there then where we were at.

"Why is it that bad? Has she been badgering you on where I am at all of a sudden?" Amber asked looking over at me as we climbed into the taxi who we told where to head to which he then took off towards where the concert was being held.

"Yeah it's pretty bad considering that she has sent me several texts left over 5 voicemails and called me fifteen times. It's ridiculous so don't take a look at your phone, it will just piss you off when you do. Wait till after we get home then you can take a look at your phone to see what she wants, but by then I think she would have kicked you out because of not being there. It's sad to be honest but then again you'd be free of her." I said as I shut my phone off and then started humming NA Na Na by MCR which Amber was now singing the words to as we waited to get to our destination, which didn't take more than twenty minutes to get there. I paid the man and we went to find our seats.

Before we went in we looked at the stands, I bought myself two t-shirts, a key chain and a few wrist glow sticks to fasten to my wrists when the lights went out and it was just strobe lights. I saw that Amber didn't have hardly any money so I bought her a T-shirt and a few other items to go with her outfit so that she didn't feel like she didn't get anything at the concert when we came here, it would be the only good memory for her for a while knowing things at home were hell. I couldn't help but hand her items to her which she didn't want to accept but did anyway since it was the only few things she would be getting here and that she would have to enjoy them when it lasted too.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Amber said pulling on my arm as we went to find our seats which were directly in the facing the stage and she couldn't help but giggle excitedly as we sat down which she was practically bouncing out of her seat because of her pure excitement.

"Excited much Amber? You're like a two year old on pixie sticks hyper as crap." I said laughing as she continued bouncing up and down, I knew that she was excited about the concert and I didn't blame her, but most of all she was more excited to actually see Gerard, her favorite of the group, in person, though I knew she was going to freeze up by the time of the meet and greet to see the guys, I would too though so fair enough.

"Of course I am, I am excited to see Gerard and the guys up on stage and I want them out here now playing music!" she groaned longingly as we waited, only 30 minutes to the show so I knew the longing too.

"Amber, we have 30 minutes before the show even begins." I said pulling out the Twilight book again and she glanced over at me and rolled her eyes as she saw what I had pulled out.

"Again with the book? Seriously do you have to take that thing with you at all times or something I mean jeesh it's not the bible or anything." She said and yelled out for Gerard to come out on stage, which, to me, was amusing.

"Yes again with the book, I know it's not and it's not like I bring the bible with me, I just brought it to pass some of the time away while we waited for the guys to come out." I said rolling my eyes as she looked everywhere and was hopping on the floor now, refusing to sit like she had the bad case of the flees.

We waited patiently and soon the lights dimmed and the music started to play, I put my book away and we were screaming and singing to the music. Amber was thrilled when Gerard showed up in front of her. He started singing and then he glanced down where Amber was causing her to blush furiously and I felt a flush on my face for her. I watched the guys play the guitar and couldn't help but watch Frank be…well Frank.

The concert was now over which was tragic, the past hour of the concert was really epic for both Amber and I and neither of us wanted to leave in the next two days because that meant Amber would have to face her Mother. I had to deal with that and I was not a happy camper on that one and I would be hearing Amber cry to me on how things would be going and what was going on. We weren't thinking of that at the moment we were thinking of meeting the guys and that was what we were most into at the time, not even really thinking about Sarah, Amber's Mother, at the moment of bliss we were both facing at the second. Amber was flushed and so was I as I grabbed her book out of my purse and handed it to her so that she could get it signed for herself and I was pulling out my book I brought for them to sign. As we were headed up there I felt Amber pull away.

"What's wrong Amber? Are you ok?" I asked as I turned to look at her all nervous looking and scared at even heading up to the guys, which I guess was understandable which anyone would be a little scared about, which secretly I was too though.

"I…I…I can't go up there, I am afraid." She said as she went to a bench and I looked at her in concern as it was now my time to ask for their signature which I was a little scared about myself.

"Wasn't there another girl with you?" asked Frank as I offered my book for them to sign though my hands were shaking slightly.

"Yes…she is over there on the bench. She really wanted to come over but she is scared to because she fears that she would make a fool out of herself if she came to close and she has a book for you guys to sign but…as I said, she is a little scared to ask." I explained as Frank looked at me while I explained.

"Well we can't have that can we? Poor thing should have that book signed since she is here." He said then leaned over Ray to speak to Gerard who looked at where Frank pointed and then nodded in agreement. They got up and went over to Amber and I Followed them shyly though and smiled.

"Is she always this shy?" Asked Frank as I stood near and I looked at him a little scared and then blushed red and noticed him smiling.

"Yes, especially around you guys, well mainly Gerard. She wouldn't mind it but she is supper shy." I did say and did notice Gerard glance my way and smiled slightly.

"Hey Amber. It's Amber isn't it? Your friend here told me that you would like something signed but were a little scared to come up to get it. Would you like to have something signed?" Asked Gerard with a black sharpie ready to go. Amber looked up and nodded slightly lifting her book I brought for her which was of course the Umbrella Academy which Gerard had written. Gerard looked at it and smiled slightly.

"Well, Well, someone likes to read comic books." Said Ray who couldn't help but smile and Frank ended up laughing but not at Amber but the ironic thought that Amber would have brought something so Ironic.

"I am the one that brought it for her since she didn't have anything to have signed so I bought it and brought it for her so that she could have it as a keep sake." I said making Frank shut up and made Mikey get an amused look. Gerard didn't say anything but did notice the red marks of stress that she put in her arms, I knew that she had a severe stress depression issue. Thus she would cut and she would cause what was on her arms. I did notice it as Gerard asked for the book to sign and when Gerard had handed the book over to Ray.

"You did this to yourself? Why did you harm yourself? Someone as beautiful as yourself shouldn't do this to yourself." Gerard said gently taking her arm and tracing where her nails had dug and scraped her skin.

"It's when I get scared, depressed, or very stressed which would cause me to do this. Sometimes I don't even realize what I have done to myself because I try to distract myself through the pain." She said in a winded voice and in one breath.

"He is right dear one. Doing this would be bad for you." Said Ray after all of them had signed it handed it back to her gently.

"We should get back to the hotel. It's getting late and we have to get going soon enough in the next two days. It was good to have met you both." Said Gerard as he walked back to the table and started getting his things packed so that they could go to the room that we were adjoined to.

"We should get back too. Come Amber we need to get some sleep. However I doubt that we will ever get any sleep after tonight!" I said guiding her outside and got a cab to go back to the Hotel room so we could relax from all of the excitement.

By the time that we got back to the Hotel, Amber couldn't shut up about what Gerard had said to her and that he actually 'touched her'. I smiled and opened the door and plopped down on my bed opening my book again just as she went to the bathroom to get ready for a sleepless night. Which she would talk my ear off all night. While she was in there I got to the baseball field area where they were playing baseball. That's when I saw a mysterious light appear from the book and sucked me straight into the book causing the book to close where I was. Luckily I had my phone. As I started getting disoriented from the action I landed right in front of James. Back in my world Amber came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sam. What songs do you want to listen to from their CD?" said Amber and she noticed me gone, my book where I was.

Amber went into panic mode if Sam wasn't here where could she have gone off to, it couldn't be far and if she had gone somewhere she would have at least said something before she had gone but…if something had happened…no she couldn't think that way, not now. She looked at the book and shook her head and left it there she didn't think that the book could have captured me in it's own little pages and that if anyone found out they would have wanted to know how the hell I got in there to begin with. I didn't blame them I would have thought the same thing too. I would have been highly suspicious as well. At least that was my feeling of it.

Amber decided to put in her favorite CD in and listened to it and as she went to go to bed with the loop on the whole track she fell asleep with it on hoping that I had stepped away for a while and that I would be back in the morning and then we would be able to eventually get our things together and be on our way back home after sight-seeing of course which she wanted to do because of the concert and she was hoping that I would as well but then again everything seemed to be strange lately and the fact that Gerard actually talked to HER someone who meant nothing at all and the fact that of all the people he could have talked with he actually talked with her, due to my help of course too.

After all these events and the memory inside her mind continually playing over and over again, Amber did manage to go to sleep but before she did she whispered:

"Where are you? You wouldn't leave me here alone why would you now you would be here making sure that I was ok and that you would have told me to keep away from my mother but without you to remind me who do I have left to say that to me now?" she asked as her eyes closed and she fell asleep not knowing that I was not going to be there in the morning, not knowing I wasn't going to be there until days later when I would be changed and still changing and would abandon her for a second time to keep her safe and happy. I would, of course, make sure that she got to her plane to take her home so that she would be able to continue going to school but as for me…that was a different story for things for me were going to change drastically and even for her…soon enough. She would have to figure things out on her own and deal with the problems that lied ahead though I would always be watching from the shadows, always watching always waiting always keeping tabs. For now though…she would fight the system till she understood.

As she did fall asleep I had no idea where I was going, what I was going to find or what awaited for me on the other side, if I ever got to the other side. All I knew was that I was falling and falling fast and I was going to be into something soon. I was going to have to see when we got there though I was not to thrilled but whatever the outcome of this I was going to face, I was going to look at it and take it for what I got and deal with it. I was going to have to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who the hell are you?" Came a voice behind me. It was Laurant, his red dark eyes shining and cold like pools of black glass. I got up and took a step back I felt fear, though I knew they could smell it from my heart beat that was racing but I tried not to show anything though I only wanted to run in terror and never look back. I had put blocks up in my mind knowing Edward would be able to read my thoughts.

"I am Selene. My actual name is Samantha, though I prefer Selene. What's it to you though?" I asked putting on a brave face and looking from James to Victoria and glancing at the Cullen's knowing those who had special abilities and who didn't.

"Oh, I find that it is our business. You fell from the sky like you fell from out of nowhere and you expect us not to care?" asked James.

"These aren't your lands, you are travelers you don't belong here. The Cullen's have more privilege here then you foreigners do for being Vampires." I snapped back knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to snap at vampires when they could easily kill me with one movement regardless. However I was banking on the Cullen's to help me since I was Human and they didn't drink Human but animal blood.

"Oh, you know what we are?" asked Alice who looked at me curiously and I wondered what she was thinking and what she saw as I saw her space.

"Of course I do. It's a long story I don't want to get into right now into how I know what you are." I said honestly and saw Edward whisper to Carlisle and slowly guided Bella away from the other Vampires as I was now the main distraction to the other Vampires and that they were focused on me and me alone.

"It doesn't matter how she knows, she needs to be destroyed." Said James lunging at me, the other's didn't get to me on time as he grabbed me by my throat to the point his hand was crushing my wind pipe so I couldn't breath and I felt his mouth on my shoulder after he had pulled down my shirt to expose my skin, I could see Jasper gasp and try to calm everything down but was failing.

During this I heard my phone ring the song 'Na Na Na' which would indicate Amber texting me. I felt James bite down on my shoulder but I felt him being ripped away from me. I saw Emmett tear him away, that's when I noticed Carlisle telling Alice to grab something from one of the vehicles. Which I couldn't tell what it was but all I knew was that that pain he was giving me started to numb the other pain to a very minimal extent but enough so I wasn't screaming as they brought me to their place to become a Vampire, which I didn't know what they would think of it now that I thought about it.

"Alice, pick her up, take her the back way to our place and don't stop for anything. Be careful since what I gave her would knock out a fully grown human from any amount of pain though our venom is to strong but it should hold to keep her quiet till we get her to our place. Put her in my office when you get there." He said as he went to one of the vehicles.

"Are you heading straight to our home?" asked Alice as she walked for a bit before taking off waiting for Carlisle's response to her question.

"I will be, I will be able to monitor her when I am home as you take Bella away from here to keep her safe. Since James eliminated this one we will need to protect Bella's humanity when we couldn't for this child." He said and that was when she took off and I was so out of it and drugged that I couldn't think. The pain was what I was thinking of and I was becoming delirious as well. I was hoping that the medication would alter the venom, however I never knew how right I would be about the alteration part of it for I was not going to be a normal vampire in their world or in my own world either.

It had been a 3 days later when Amber started her pacing wondering where her friend was. She was worried sick about Sam and she hoped she would come back soon.

"Where are you Sam?" Amber said to herself as she paced the room as she looked back at the book on the floor now. It had moved (which was when I had been bitten and been altered for eternity) which she didn't know what it meant and was worried and freaked out that the book had moved in general which it shouldn't have in the first place.

Amber checked her phone again to see if she had responded which obviously she hadn't and she was becoming worried that something dark had happened and that was when the horrible book moved again and she jumped back, directly into a bed and watched the book shudder and moved across the floor. She so wanted to call her mother about it but then again she didn't dare for her mother first would think she was crazy and then bitch her out for not coming home right away and that she would be kicked out of the home and she better get her things and find a place to stay. Jeesh she was becoming jumpier and jumpier and now she worried that her friend was in deep trouble because she had just disappeared from sight. She did see that Sam had come in with her and had gone on her bed but when she came out of the bathroom Sam had been gone along with her phone but her purse and book remained. Why leave either when she cared so much about both? It bugged her to make her think something must have been up to cause her to leave. That was when her phone chimed and she looked down to see if she had finally texted her. No, it was her mother. It read:

 **'** **Where the Hell are you?'**

Amber had to text back stating:

 **'** **I am with Sam. We are at a concert. Won't be back for two more days.'**

Amber kept her feet on the bed so that the book would stay as far away as she could keep it from ever touching her. She felt that the book was cursed and she didn't want that book near her. She worried about her friend and she worried that something had happened to her. Would Sam want her to catch the flight without her? Or would she want her to search for her before the flight? She was conflicted in what she should do. Her phone chimed again, another message from her mother reading:

 **'** **When you get back you are forbidden to see her again. You will never go anywhere without my permission first. You will be forbidden and grounded from the internet and with talking with Sam.'**

Amber just shook her head and never responded. She knew that Sam would go looking for her but where would she look to find Sam? It's not like her to just wander off in order to freak her out. Yes Sam pranked but she wouldn't have waited this long to prank her since it had been a day since her disappearance and she hadn't file a missing person's report in yet. She knew the rules about filing one they would have to be gone for twenty four hours at least in order to do that but since it had been already 72 hours since she was gone she still had to wait to make sure it wasn't some joke on her about it. Well this is great, just great. That's when she heard a bunch of noise from the other side of the adjoining room door making her look up to startled.

"Let's see what is on the other side. Come on Gee you're not very adventurous right now. What if it is empty and full of ghosts or something!" came Frank's voice.

"Frank there is nothing on the other side. It should be empty anyway. What do you expect to really find on the other side?" said Gee as there was a banging on the door to get in.

"Ouch Frank, that was my foot! Stop shoving." Came Ray's voice as they were trying to open the door.

"Stop getting in my way then Ray! There we go!" said Frank and they all tumbled into the room startling Amber to the max and making her jump and they were all startled as well when they noticed that the room was occupied.

I was withering in pain, though no screaming. I refused to scream. I could feel that Carlisle kept adding morphine to my system so it wouldn't hurt so much and it did help even though it didn't help very much. I wanted to tear my skin off I wanted to tear the pain out as it hurt so badly but I could tell that it was getting to the end of the transformation to becoming a vampire. No one would know the pain that I was going though since my pain was worse than the others. I sensed Carlisle and Renesme in and out throughout the processes along with Emmett which was a comfort to me since when I woke I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially them. I could feel my heart beat slow and I knew that they could hear it as well.

"It's finishing. It's been really fast, to fast if you ask me but that can mean that it can be a good thing. I didn't want her to go through this, I wanted no stranger to go through this but at least she would be safe from Aro and the rest of them." Renesme whispered to Carlisle downstairs. Jeesh my hearing was very acute and I could hear the traffic, the water running and everything and my heart beat it's last Human beat that was normal and my eyes opened to a blue violet rather than a red or black and even the gold of the Cullens.

I got up slowly, for what I thought was slowly, though it wasn't very slowly it was extremely quick. I rubbed my face slightly and felt my high cheek bones and how hard they were considering it shouldn't be for me but for humans, oh that was an odd term for me since I used to be one, it was. As I looked around I could see everything every grain of things I could see how things were perfect and imperfect. I could see how things were floating in the air and I was fascinated by it though and I kept watching till I smelt someone approach and I stood in a defensive position, though I didn't growl just waited for whoever it was. I was unsure what I should do, I know I had strength but that didn't mean I knew what I was doing with this new strength.

"Hey, hey dear one, it's going to be ok. I am sorry this had to…what is wrong with your eyes?" Esme asked as she came in and I inhaled so that I knew what her scent was.

"What is wrong with my eye's Esme?" I asked rushing to a close mirror in Carlisle's office breezing past Alice. My eyes were not blood red like they should be they were blue violet, more reddish then blue at the moment but I had a feeling they would become more blue violet as the time went on.

"They are blue violet that is weird. They should be blood red not that! We need to talk to Carlisle to see what it could mean." She said in a shocked way like she was afraid of something. I sniffed and I groaned slightly in hunger.

"Esme I think that will have to wait…I need to feed. Right now I don't care if my eyes were blue violet right now I just need to make sure my hunger is in check!" I mumbled at her. I flew downstairs pausing slightly and went to the kitchen looking for something.

"What are you doing? You won't find any blood in there. We will need to go hunting for you." Came a voice from me behind me which made spin around and growled slightly but stopped when I saw that it was Carlisle.

"I am so sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to growl at you I am just so wound up that I would like some food. I don't care what it would be. I know my eyes are different than yours, I don't know why but maybe it was because of the pain killers you gave me that made them change. We will have to figure that out soon into…" I started to say and that's when I smelt something warm and something that sounded amazing that started my mouth to water and that's when I felt my eye teeth grow into sharp points. Carlisle gasped in amazement for he saw them grow.

I couldn't resist I needed to know what it was. I felt myself rush out the door to the back yard and sniffed the air and it was coming from the south and I rushed. I felt someone fallow me but I didn't care and that's when I got into the tree waiting for what I had smelt and I saw Esme in the tree over. I growled slightly and waited. That's when I saw it; a human walking through the woods and I felt my craving and jumped down on the human breaking the spine but then, I didn't know what stopped me, but I never bit into the neck. I took the human and found a place to where it would look like an accident and then went to find a mammal to eat such as a bear. I couldn't stand not eating something and I also wondered if I could eat human food too.

"Selene where are you going?!"Came Esme's Voice from behind me as I continued to run though she wasn't to far from me though I ran faster than her, was stronger than her and I felt like something else than her too.

I never said a word from what she asked me and I couldn't my thirst was to strong and I couldn't concentrate on anything and that was when I found a cave bear and took the bear down. I couldn't feel anything, I didn't feel ashamed of what I was doing because Esme knew what it was like but I was different. My eyes flickered open and they were even a bluer violet, more beautiful and shining like bright blue violet stars. When I finished I felt my teeth retract and then I felt ashamed of what I was, I didn't know exactly what I was and I had to trust in Carlisle to figure out what I was.

"Esme what is wrong with me? What is wrong with what I am? I am a vampire but I am not what you are and I was bitten by one of your kind. I feel like I am like you but not like you in the same way. I don't know what I am." I said turning to Esme, looking at her and I heard her gasp at my eyes which glowed blue violet in the night sky.

"We need to get you to Carlisle, dear. We have to do some tests to see what exactly you are and maybe we will know what to do." She said and we both ran to the house that they lived.

I had totally forgot to check my phone but by the time that we got back to the house and I had found my phone I noticed I had several texts from Amber. I had forgotten about her and how she would be worried if she hadn't heard from me let alone not even being in the hotel room. I would have freaked not knowing where she was if something happened like that to her. I read her messages which were pretty much the same thing asking where I was and sent her one back.

'Sorry, I was out unconscious for a while here where I am. I was unable to get back to you. I got sucked into Twilight, the book. Will explain later.'

I had typed it so fast that I was amazed at myself have typed all that in less than five seconds. I knew she wouldn't understand and that when I got back, if I got back that is, I would have to explain a whole heck of a lot to her. First off I needed to know what I was and how I was going to deal with what I was too. If I was so hungry for Human blood I still wondered if it were possible if I could eat human food too. We would have to figure that out.

"Carlisle? We need to figure something out here. Selene is a totally different Vampire then we are I think a new breed. She has the same hardness to our body and she craves blood but the thing is, she also has fangs. Maybe….she could control them but we need to do a study on it too." Esme said as we headed back to his office where he was sitting behind his desk and when we entered he stood up immediately.

"Bella escaped Jasper and Alice. She took off and we can't find her. We need to go rescue her. Can you stay behind with Selene, Esme? I am sorry Selene, that we can't do the studies now to know what exactly you are but we will when we get back from rescuing Bella." Carlisle said sadly as he picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"Go rescue Bella, I will be ok till you get back. She needs protection right now from James. I fear for her life more than anything." I said as shrugged and then I got a text message with the 'Na Na Na' tone, knowing it was Amber.

"We will be fine. Go, Selene is right. Bella needs our help more than anything. We will figure something out." Esme said hugging her mate and I looked away wondering if I would ever have a mate like they had each other.

Meanwhile in the 'normal none vampire world' Amber was having a hard time dealing with things. The book had been freaking out and being strange. Plus now that the guys were in the room that didn't help the matter in any case for Amber was having a mild heart fluttering moment when she saw Gerard in the room. She saw Frank smirk and she knew that was something bad and he had a plan on something. He shoved Gerard further into the room pulled Mikey, and Ray with him and closed the door before Gerard knew what was going on and Amber heard the door lock behind their door.

"FRANK! This is not funny man and when I get back in there I will have your hide!" Gerard yelled as he tried to get into their room but couldn't due to the door being locked and he sound furious about it too. That was when he turned around and finally noticed Amber standing there blushing a deep red wanting to not be noticed when he was so angry.

"Umm….Hi, Gerard." She said shyly tucking her hair behind her ears and she tried not to blush when he was there.

"Hi. I remember you…you were the one that was scared to come up and get your comic signed and your friend told us and we came over to sign it. Speaking of your friend where is she?" he asked looking around to see if Sam was around in the room and he did feel very uncomfortable being in the room with her.

"Apparently she was sucked into the book of Twilight. I don't know how and I don't know why but she did." Amber said pointing at the book lying, now, by the bathroom door. She hadn't touched it and she had no intention of doing so for fear she would be sucked in too but she didn't believe that as she was not one to believe in magic because of her religion.

"You have got to be kidding me? A book would never suck any one in that is just nonsense. If that was real then well I would like to know how she got sucked in." he said reaching for the book and that was when the book started going violent and started to move crazily and he backed away like the book was possessed by something, Amber thought so too when it first started moving like it was then.

"I thought so too but she wouldn't lie to me that is the thing and I wondered how in the world it would do that. That is why I have been on the bed the whole time so I refused to have it touch me or I touch it." She said with a fear in her voice.

"How long has she been gone? You know you should have put a missing person's report in if she has been missing for a certain length of time." He said getting on the other bed watching the book.

"It has been roughly 72 hours since she has been gone. So…do you think I should put one in for her just in case?" Amber said as she looked at her phone worried.

"That bites. I am hoping that she returns, if she can return or she may be permanently in the book forever but we will not know for sure. But are we sure this isn't some joke. I wouldn't put one in just in case this was some kind of joke. I know Frank would pull something like this but how he would make the book move like that I would not know for sure." He said looking suspiciously over at the book as it flew itself right into a wall.

"We will have to find out from her once she comes back which I am hoping she will. This would suck if she never came back." She said and flinched at the book when it had flung itself on to the wall.

In the world I was in I was sitting on the couch thinking and hoping that I would get back to my world and to figure out what I was in order to know how to explain this to Amber when I got back to my world. During the time I was sitting on the couch I found out, which was about 7 hours (about 24 hours in the real world) that I could contract and retract my Fangs at will and it was easy after I got used to it. I then found out the I somehow achieved to see if I could eat human food, which I could but my eyes grew onyx black like the Cullen's did when they were hungry for blood so human food made me need blood more often than not. So if I had to eat food around humans I would but I had to be careful where I ate too so low lights and when my eyes were already low in color.

"Selene you should probably go and hunt. I would come with you if you want." Esme offered as she came down stairs from Carlisle's office with a book from his Library.

"I think that would be best if we went hunting. It would make me less angry and then I won't have to worry about being around humans when I am hungry." I said getting up from the couch ready to enjoy the run to find food. I would prefer bear but then again I would settle for anything at this time even Deer which sounded nasty at the time to me.

"It would be best. I am hoping that the other's will be back soon but because of what is going on it may take some time to get everything settled in and ready for once Bella came back." Esme said as we got out the front door and I inhaled deeply and waited for the feeling of Euphoria to kick in once more for the run which it instantly did and I was thankful for that much it made me feel so much better too and it caused me to have a big rush too.

Esme had fallowed me outside and was waiting for me and I looked at her and smiled, taking off towards the lake that goes by their home into the woods I was getting a kick out of the running that I forgot that I was supposed to be hunting rather than hunting. I was so excited. That's when it kicked in, the smell that I could sense and it smelt amazing though it was not a human but it still smelt amazing and I ran for it and ended going real quiet with my running to reach the animal I was tracking and crouched low waiting, I could smell it coming closer and I got close to the biggest tree and waited. That's when I saw the large bear, though why it was so far down from the mountains I was unsure, but that didn't bother me as I smirked while I waited for it to get closer and when it stopped I made no noise as I sneaked closer to the bear and lunged at it crushing it's ribs though it did try to swipe at me I just broke its neck. When I took a bite I never even thought of bringing out my fangs it just came out naturally and I bit down hard and drained the bear in a matter of seconds and I was still hungry as finished up the bear and took care of the bear myself by taking the skinned it and took the claws as well hoping I could tan the fur for my own purpose for the fact I was able to maybe make something out of it.

"That felt to easy if you don't mind me saying, just it should have been harder in my own opinion." I had said as I turned around to face Esme but the look on her face was shock and fear which was odd because someone who shouldn't be afraid for being the ultimate predator was now looking at me in fear now and that made me uneasy.

"It's just you…are faster, stronger and silent. A lot more quiet then anyone in our family and you are far different then us too but you're still a Vampire. One that I feel will make a change in the world you came from and will bring a new light to what will come to be a different tale for those that are mortal." Esme said and before I could reply I hear voices, voices coming our way and I wondered what was going on and why someone would want to come this far in the woods. I hissed crouching in front of Esme wanting to protect her but after a second I realized it was Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

"Carlisle! How is Bella? Is she ok?" I asked, knowing that she would be because I have read the book so many times that I knew she would be fine though I wanted to play the part that would be concerned which made Jasper look at me oddly look I found funny. However before he could answer I felt an odd tug, the same tug that brought me here. I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I fell through back to my world I was feeling disoriented from it all. I didn't know how I felt or what was really going on. My Head was spinning and my coordination felt off though I did know I was heading back to what was or would have been my normal Life. Amber will be super upset knowing that I was coming back and that I was gone for so long and that she had no idea of what was really going on but once I came back she would soon know that what happened would have, in many ways destroyed her and maybe not in the good way either. I felt that the speed of the tug was slowly coming to a stop making me fully aware that I was arriving to my home, to my world, to my dimension to where I should never have left.

Amber and Gerard were talking when the book was freaking out making the conversation cease to a halt. It was shaking causing the walls to shake and the beds were shaking too and Amber got her feet on the bed Gerard did the same thing paling at the very sight of the book moving. He was very mistrusting of anything that moved that shouldn't and the book shouldn't be moving one bit and that was making him very uncomfortable. With the circumstance Amber totally agreed this and though she had to get used to the situation that was offered to her she had to get through it.

"I wonder what it could mean that the book is acting up. It acted up before but that had to mean something too but this has to mean something too." Amber said as the shaking got even worse.

"Well…it could be a sign but of what we will have to see. Though what may be either coming through the book or a sign we will never know till it reveals itself." Gerard said though more of the fact to calm himself rather than her.

That's when the book opened and a bright white and blue light appeared from the opened book and a static electricity came through making all the electric power in the whole building go out leaving the light from the book brighter blinding them. Then everything went dark. The lights flickered on and it took Amber and Gerard had to blink several times before they were able to actually see anything in the room and that's when Gerard saw Selene.

"What the Hell?! How on earth did you…how did you get back?" Gerard asked getting off of the bed and pushed himself to the wall.

"Sam? Is that really you? How did you…how did you get back here? I've missed you!" Amber said flinging herself at her friend truly happy that she was back and not dead or something much worse.

"Careful, Amby, I don't want you to hurt yourself and I don't want to hurt you either. It's Selene Nox now. I am dropping my original name I have no need to keep it. I would like to know how I got back and how I had gotten in the book to begin with." I said not getting to huggy though I did slightly hug back but did push her away giving her an apologetic look though Amber gave a confused look at me.

"What do you mean by hurting you mean by hurting her or hurting herself? You wouldn't do that she is your friend. You wouldn't hurt your friend would you?" Gerard asked nervously stepping forward.

"I wouldn't mean to hurt her, that would not be my intention and it would never be my expectations to do so but if I get hungry enough I would not be able to stop myself enough to not harm anyone. I am not exactly human any more Gerard. I am a unique type of creature I am a…I am a different breed of Vampire." I had told him.

"A vampire? How is that even possible that you are? They are a myth, Vampires don't exist anymore then the Werewolves." Gerard said in complete disbelief.

"Well it is true. I just don't know how to explain it well enough to you to really make you believe however I could show you a little though I do have a rule, no other Human is to know. If the government finds out they will try to get me to find out how I became immortal and inhuman. Touch my skin Gerard, go ahead and tell me what you feel." I sad offering my arm to him waiting to see his reaction knowing the skin would be chilly as an ice box and as hard as stone.

"Where are you getting at with this Selene? What is the point of him doing this?" Amber asked as she sat across from me curiosity appeared in her eyes.

"Alright, I will play along with you but then again I still don't believe that you're a vampire, it doesn't seem to add up." Gerard said as he touch my arm and confusion appeared on his face one that stated that what he was feeling was not normal.

"I know, Gerard. It isn't normal and I know what you feel is very cold and very hard skin, a skin of something that should feel soft and gentle not something that feels solid as hard stone. I am getting at, Amber, is that I am trying to prove, physically that I am inhuman to the modern day mortal. Remember that when I was away I had bright Emerald green eyes. That has changed since then, has it not when you look at my eyes, they are the blue-violet color now making it genetically impossible for them to be this color since there should be a green color rather than the color they are now." I said watching Gerard take a step back in total confusion and out of fear of what he just realized what I had become though what conclusion he came up with I wondered briefly.

"I would need further proof that you are what you say that you are before I believe what you are saying Selene. Just because you have tougher skin and colder skin means nothing it could be a show." Amber said crossing her arms as Gerard stepped away from me and sat on the floor near the bathroom.

"Fine, I will prove it to you if I must but this will look strange to you compared to normal. Human teeth do not do this." I said as I showed my upper teeth and I let my canine teeth grow to full extension of a full Vampire they extended making her gasp knowing now that she finally understood that I was not fooling around saying that I was a vampire.

"Why did you come back? You're dangerous to the humans here. Why all of a sudden did you come back knowing that you were a killer, something that no human could kill?" Gerard asked a tone of fear in his voice and interest was there as well but fear was more prominent.

"I had no choice in the matter I was pulled back into this realm for reasons of how or why I have no idea of yet but I am going to figure out why I became what I am and how and why I got sucked into a book that turned me into what I am. From what I was told Gerard, you are more fascinated with the thought of Vampires and immortality are you not? From what I understood was that you, if you had the chance, would like to become one. Am I that wrong by that statement Gerard?" I asked coolly though not totally thrown by him.

"You are not wrong. I always had a fascination of Vampires as I was a child always wanted to be immortal but always afraid of the choice if I ever had the chance to choose of immortality or to remain mortal if ever offered. I would like to live forever but fear of living for forever as well and watching those I love die around me and pretending to be someone different every so often." He said honestly looking at me. I knew he genuinely meant what he said.

"I could offer you Immortality Gerard. I could offer you the true immortality but it would always have a cost. Every choice a person human, part human or immortal makes will reflect their life and in this you have a choice and my offer stands if you wish to think about it." I offered though I didn't know how to change a human yet and I didn't know if I trusted myself well enough to turn him without draining him myself, even though I had eaten I just didn't know how it would affect me personally.

"Do I have time to think on this before I make a choice? It will need some hard thinking on my part if I choose to do this." He said a look of thoughtfulness appeared on his face which was totally understandable, if I had, had the choice I would have been like him and I would have wanted to have the choice but then again I never had that choice in the matter, I was sort of made, no choice no saying yes or no in the matter I was just made. I glanced over at Amber seeing the hurt that I offered Gerard this gift and not her first though I knew she would eventually get over that down the line.

"Of course you have time, it is really up to you since it is your life and I don't want to mess that up for you so you do have some time, though. I will give you three days to decide if you want the immortality or not, I will need your answer in that time." I said watching Amber get up and go to the bathroom.

"Seems only fair but why give me three days though? Why not longer?" Gerard asked as he got up and walked to the bed though he tripped catching himself just barely and that is when I smelt it.

The hot blood coursing and the small scratch he got from the edge of the bed table that he caught himself on and because of that, it threw me. I needed it, I wanted it and I craved everything from it and that's when I lunged at him and sank my canines into his neck feeling the venom of the vampire the Cullen's were and the venom of the other species enter him and I continued to drink his blood but I felt his life almost drain when I stopped, I had to force myself to stop. I needed to stop which I forced my mouth away from his neck and a dribble of blood came from the puncture wounds from where my fangs hit and I was gasping just as much as Gerard was who was in shock. I felt searing hot pain in my temple and on my face that blinded me for a second then it went away quickly.

"I…I am so sorry Gerard. I wanted to give you the three days but I couldn't help it, I smelt your blood and I couldn't help but do this. It was instinct I…I couldn't…stop…I needed it. You will be what I am in roughly three to four days. I am so sorry." I said my eyes glowing more vivid blue violet then they were when I had animal blood, they were pure and brighter then when I came through the book back home.

I got up and ran from the room grabbing my things so fast it was like I was not there and I was out the door before Amber could rush out to see what the commotion was outside of the bathroom which she rushed to Gerard's side. I knew that she would and that wasn't a surprise she loved Gerard and I was glad someone was there to help him.

"What happened Gerard?!" she asked seeing him gasping laying across the bed and he couldn't really say very much though he looked at her as his vision started to cloud as the pain started to hit him.

"She bit me…I am turning into what she is…I…I am going…going to…kill her…" he gasped though unbeknown to him or me at the current time…he would never be able to kill me.

"I will not leave you Gerard I am going to remain right here and I am going to wait this out with you until you wake from this and fully transformed. I will always remain right here." Amber vowed to her and before Gerard's eyes had gone black with pain and for the transformation of his eyes closing he saw nothing else but her face and he would always know that she was there to help him. Also he knew that his hate for me would be what drove him to become what he was though he wished that he had had the choice that to be mortal or to become what I was though, just like me, he never had that. However the Hate for me would subside after he understood the basics and grew just as I was growing but just like me we would be stumbling, but I would have many more days and more experience than he in this form since the days in the book and here would be different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since I came back to my own home from Twilight. I still had no idea how I was able to go to twilight or back but I was still researching and trying to find out more on what was the deal with that but nothing appeared to really answer itself with the information I was looking for. Though, in reality I didn't expect the answer to appear in human books of ancestry though because it wouldn't explain anything that would be explained especially since they didn't believe in magic, or things that were unnatural either. I needed information and I wondered how I was going to get that information. The only thing I could think of was to either go back in time, which I was unsure if I could do that or not since I knew that vampires had powers or abilities, but could they have more than just one? I wasn't able to answer that since I was still fairly new I would have to figure this shit out on my own and test out the abilities.

I looked around me in the library in St. Petersburg, Russia library trying to figure out what I could find out about their lore and see if anything matched up with anything useful that I would need. I didn't want to touch the books though for fear of being sucked back into a book and getting stuck in the novel for who knows how long. I got up from the table I was sitting at and went over to the lore section, thankfully in the past few days I learned the Russian Language and was able to speak it well enough and fluently enough to be able to ask things if I needed anything and now it was the only language I spoke though I did remember English. I didn't know that I could learn other languages so fast but hey I had to get somewhere and this was the third language I picked up in the past few days since traveling here, I however never needed sleep but I couldn't remain in the library twenty four hours either.

As I was looking I picked up a few books on fairies as well and I don't know why I was fascinated by them but it would distract me and another would be the fact I felt a calling to them too. Whether that was a bad thing or not I was going to try to find out anything that might help me. I also grabbed as many Vampire lore books as possible to see if I could find out anything that may help me figure out what I was or explain their abilities too. Sighing I went back to my seat, moving as slow as 'Humanly' possible not drawing attention to myself with the human population and opened the first book of fairies to look at any information I could. As looking into the lore of fairies I was fascinated by a page of human and fairy ability I read:

"As with other dealings, humans enter Faerieland in one of two ways: having been **kidnapped by Faeries** **,** or agreeing to **render them a favor**.

Despite their power, Faeries are actually delicate creatures and may have problems giving birth. Also, human midwives may be called in to attend the birth of half-human Faerie babies from human captives in Faerieland. And if Faerie food is inadequate without human food or an infusion of toradh, Faerie breast milk is probably inadequate as well, hence the need for a human wet nurse.

One other point is that the fate of these half-human children is never revealed in the legends or folktales. However, being raised in the Faerie realm, eating Faerie food, it can probably be taken for granted that they grow up to become fully faerie.

Though people are occasionally taken for what amounts to slave labor, there are generally two reasons why Faeries kidnap humans: **for their skills** or **for breeding stock**. It is more common for Faeries to kidnap a young woman to be a wet nurse or a nanny than to hire one, though usually the women are still let go after their use is fulfilled. By far, though, women, children, and babies are the most common victims of Faerie kidnapping, and they are invariably used as breeding stock. However, beautiful young women taken by fairy men are used in only one way, as brood mares. Legends and folktales refer to them as brides, but this may be a euphemism for concubine. There is no evidence in the stories that these women were treated the same as real fairy wives. In fact, the closest analogy would probably be that of Homeric Greece, in which the Achaean heroes captured women on their raids and took them back to their city-states to first service them in their beds and then serve them as slaves on their estates. It is therefore likely that, after bearing one or more children, the human women were put to work under the supervision of the fairy wives.

That humans are kidnapped for recreational sex should not come as a surprise. Faeries are, of course, the patrons of fertility, and sex is intimately coupled to fertility. As such, Faerie amorousness is legendary, and it isn't limited to the Trooping Faeries. Wild Faerie men often try to seduce or lure women into their dwellings, others will rape women who spy on them, though most of the time they can mesmerize the women to keep them from resisting. Some can be wooed into becoming mistresses, but only if the man keeps their secrets and agrees to honor certain difficult conditions."

After reading that I was fascinated but then again I thought why shouldn't the fairy realm be real too? If now Vampires existed why couldn't the Fairy realm? However how was I going to get there without knowing how to do so would be difficult when I was unsure of what to do to get there. The problem was, was if it truly existed to be able to get there in the first place and how. I thought for a second…if everything was a dimension then it would have been possible that it was easily accessible but I had to learn how to access the ability to get there but….first off. I would need to learn more before going and trying anything.

I picked up the next book about vampires which would have to give me a clue on anything vampire related though I wondered if there was any abilities that vampires could receive when turned into a vampire. Though it would probably very from time to time that wouldn't mean much though since vampires could have different abilities or powers varying everything. Such as with Alice Cullen she had the ability to see into the future though those could be different as much as reading minds to being able to block both or either the physical or mental attacks. It all depends on things that would worry some or to constrict others. Ones of the most common I have found was the feeling of coolness of the skin, speed and inhuman ability to see for many, many miles and clarity in both daylight and in darkness thousands of times better than humans could and speed. Though I realized with my abilities that goes against me is the fact that I could go out in sunlight without it harming me and I didn't sparkle, thank gawd. However requiring blood was a Necessity and that was nothing new though I wondered if there was an ability to make things using blood to make human like food with, without making it look gross and disgusting with humans.

Meanwhile back in Australia Amber waited for Gerard to wake, it had been four days and he wasn't waking and that concerned her, Selene said three to four days and that should be roughly. She hoped that he would wake up soon. Though she wasn't aware that she was putting herself in danger by just sitting as close to him as she was. She didn't realize that once he woke up that he would not be himself, he would be a wild new vampire one that had no realization of what powers or strength that he had and that he could easily kill her with a snap of his hands or just a touch. Amber noticed that he was breathing though and that was a good thing that he was still alive and that was what mattered to her though. That was when Gerard started to stir.

"Gerard…Gee…you need to wake up. It's been four days now. We need to get out of here now, it's been longer than necessary, we over stayed our welcome here at the hotel." Amber said talking him awake so that he could hear her voice so that he would know that someone was in the room with him and she heard him inhale, his eyes flared open hearing what she said and when he smelt her.

Without thinking he lounged at her pinning her up against the wall, his eyes identical to Selene's Blue-Violet eyes and a snarl ripped through his teeth, he opened his mouth to sink his fangs into Amber's neck and when he saw her face he stopped. He remembered her face, she was the one that stayed with him, the one that never left, the one that was to be attacked was not here, and the one that he wanted was far away. He need to find her, find her…sometime soon. He released her and stepped back she slid down the wall gasping for air as he watched her ashamed of what he had done to her and hoped that he hadn't hurt her.

"I…I am so sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to. He hate what I have become and when I meet Selene again she is going to be destroyed, she is going to go down for turning me into this monster." Gerard growled and sat down on the bed.

"It's…It will be ok, shit happens Gerard. Don't blame Selene, she is what you are too, she is fairly young though compared to you she is older much older though with your natural 'human' age you are older but as a vampire you are still young compared to her. It will take time for you to adjust." She said rubbing her neck gently.

"I know that but still she is the one to blame for what happened to me. I hate her for this in the end she will regret this. Tell the guys I am heading home for a bit, tell them to take a flight home I will meet with them when they get back to New Jersey." He said taking off not knowing exactly where he was going to end up but all he knew was that he needed to get out of this city, out of that room, out of the Country before something terrible happened and he didn't want to be the one to blame.

He knew that this 'Gift' Selene had given him was not to be shared with anyone and if anyone knew of what happened to him they would not only hunt him down but they would hunt down everyone that knew down and that meant Amber as well. He didn't want the authorities after him or Amber and right now not even Selene for both Amber and Selene were his to deal with.

'Then why are you abandoning Amber you moron?' he asked himself though he knew that answer, he didn't want to have her hurt or involved in this mess then she already was.

"The library is now closing ma'am you will have to finish up with what you are doing and please leave. I do apologize for this." Said a security guard in Russian coming up behind Selene, who of course heard him and never flinched.

"Thank you Sir, I am almost finished here then I will leave." I had said back in the same tongue responding. I picked up my things, put the books back and walked out of there with no further information taken, I wondered what I was going to do though I knew that I couldn't go back to the United States just yet. I was going to travel and find a place to possibly buy for my home here in Russia. I was going to build, build what I wanted to create though how and what yet, that's why I was staying here for a while to search for a good place though I did need to find the money in order to build the home.

That's when I felt him awaken that was when I felt his anger for me rise and that seeing through his eyes I saw him attack Amber but yet he released her which, for a new vampire, it was surprising that he let her go without killing her. She could feel his anger with her, and that he was totally not happy with what he became though he liked the idea of being a vampire he just was not happy with how he became a vampire and how she had turned him, she didn't blame him, she felt the same way, she felt that it was all her fault. Which technically it was but then again she couldn't help but want his blood when he spilt it.

'What are you thinking Gerard, you can't go back to New Jersey; you are too close to your family if you go back there you are only putting your family in danger by going there.' I thought when I heard him tell Amber that he was headed back to New Jersey…unless he thought that if I heard him so that it would make me feel more relaxed that he was going home and let my guard down so he could attack me when it was down.

'You will regret going back there Gerard. Pain will be there if you go there and if you don't fulfill your thirst first.' I thought. As I headed to the one place I thought would hide me well and I knew just the place though that is one place I never thought that the one person I would meet there would eventually become a pain and the cause of a possible war between humans and my own kind and right now humans were the majority of my kind.

Gerard stopped at the edge of the Ocean surprised at his speed to get there. What should have taken days weeks even it took him only minutes if not seconds to get there which surprised him the most. How could he not want this gift now, knowing that running like this was amazing but how could he get anywhere near humans without wanting to kill them. He had assassinated a family of four a man and his wife with a little boy and a little girl, just for their blood that he needed. He felt stricken with grief that he had murdered them but he was starving and he could smell the fresh blood from the girl who had cut her thumb by accident. He couldn't help it, and that was what bothered him, he didn't want to be this monster, he never wanted to be a monster as he picked up a White Sea shell with purple coloring on the inside, he pocketed it and he stood up and walked out into the ocean swimming to the east coast of the United States.

"Hey Gerard are you still alive in there? We are coming to get ya, we are getting ready to go to the Air Port to go back to the states since this is our last concert." Came Frank's voice from the other side of the door and Amber looked up from her bags that she was packing to somehow get a flight back though hopefully the guys would be able to help her out to get there. The door opened and Frank's head poked in to see if Gerard was in the room or near the door to smack him.

"Gerard isn't here, he left. He told me to tell you that just catch the flight back and he will meet you back in the states. He will be there waiting." Amber said as Frank came in which made her blush slightly.

"That doesn't seem like Gerard at all. Why on earth would he just leave us without even stating why he was going alone?" said Frank.

"I don't know why but that is what he told me to tell you and he never said anything else about it though. I am sorry Frank. Oh…Frank…I need help getting back into the states…is it possible that you could help me out?" asked Amber shyly.

"Weird. Sure no problem, we can help you, you can have Gerard's spot on the flight to go back since we booked four spots and he is missing so you can take his." Frank offered with a small smirk on his face making her suspicious of him.

I had arrived at the set of some movie that's when I saw him. The main person I was infatuated with since I was younger. I couldn't help it I loved his films and he always was really weird and though people thought him dirty and weirder then any human should be. Johnny Depp was standing there and of course I was embarrassed to even be there though I acted like I belonged there being a person who ran to get them what they asked of me which surprisingly I was his for the day and that sounded weird but I was running for him.

"Hey kid, get me some water, it's hot in here. Please." He said though not even glancing my way I went and got some water and hurried in the human pace of hurrying bringing him his water.

"There you go. Anything else that I could get you?" I asked standing there waiting for my next set of orders if there was any to be helped.

"Not right now kiddo I will let you know if I need you to get anything else." He said and that was when he glanced up at me not realizing that I wasn't short and that I was a girl and not the boy I had knocked out minutes before for this spot.

"Wow you look…well unique would be the word. You know…I could probably get a spot in a movie come to my room and I will help you with that." He said

Sources:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was waiting in the Hotel lobby sitting on one of those overly stuffed chairs that those expensive hotels had. Which I don't know why they think that overly stuffed chairs or couches would be totally necessary in regards to wanting to sit in one, though I may like them, they aren't always for everyone, I know my adoptive parents wouldn't want overly stuffed chairs or couches, in fact I wouldn't really know what they thought attractive of sitting wear. I knew one liked leather and another didn't mind if it was leather or not as long as it was totally comfortable and that she could fall asleep in it but she could sleep anywhere and be totally comfortable regardless of stuffed or overly stuffy. Jeesh, how long has it been since I last seen them in general? Two weeks?

I started to feel like I should reach out to them but then again reaching out to any familiarity right now would not be the best idea in the world due to the fact that if I did so there would be consequences and things I would have to sit and explain. The last time I did that, it ended up badly and turned out that it was not such a good idea to offer anyone the gift of immortality it would have been better if I had kept my mouth shut and never had said a word of what I truly was. This time I would be avoiding anyone from my family or friends, making it look like I died or was kidnapped or something so that they would worry less about me…or I find out how to fake my death…though I would have to think of something. It wouldn't surprise me if someone started freaking out and would attempt to find me but for right now they would have to wait. Of course someone would have to start getting suspicious way before now. In my opinion I am surprised no one has texted me wondering where I was. I guess I just never checked my phone as I took a look at it but I shrugged, nothing new, I didn't really need to as of yet.

As I looked up and gazed at the ceiling of the building I noticed that the art work was familiar and different to me at the same time. Wondering why all of those beautiful marks were familiar to me and why something like that would be familiar at all. That's when I got hit with a vision.

 ****Vision****

It was around seven in the morning, when the woman went to the hospital by two women, her water had broken and of course she was going into labor with her second child. She had known the father but would never really talk about who the father was. It wouldn't surprise her that he would appear later to see the child he had made with her though he would not be of any help of her she would have to give the child away through adoption to protect her.

"Ma'am you need to breathe remember that. Everything will be great. The child is fine she is healthy and she will be perfect." Said the nurse that came in trying to attempt, which she failed at, to keep Linda calm. She wasn't, though it was weird to say that she was happy for once that she was having a girl, a girl that she wish that she could keep. The girl would need a good life, a life she wished that she could give her.

Three hours later

Linda laid there on the hospital bed holding her daughter, though she knew for only a short time would she be able to hold her and to be her mother. She was not going to see her any time soon, though she hoped that one day she would and see how she would have grown up and she did hope that her daughter would grow up to be a fine, caring and loving person. Though unknowingly she would never see her daughter again she would never get to see her at her wedding or her birthdays or to even see what she would become.

"Our daughter is very beautiful, Linda. She has your eyes and your face though she has my eyes and other features. However her fairy abilities will never fade or disappear if she over uses them and she will be able to use all the fairy abilities and powers like a full-fledged fairy can. Half fairies are just one grade lower than a full blooded fairy though you know very well the full blooded fairies are exceedingly mean to their halfblooded kin." A voice said and she looked up and then looked at the time and realized time had stopped.

"She will not go to the fairy kingdom of yours Marlow. She will never know she is half fairy until the day she comes to me with questions about you or her family in general and I don't want her to know that part of her is from a royal line. She will be picked on by the fairy children for being part human, I know that. It wasn't by choice Marlow, if I had a choice I would rather have her full blooded rather than the half-blood she is." Linda said looking at Marlow sadly and looked at her daughter with sad eyes wishing that her daughter was blessed with being a full Fair rather than the half-blood she was.

"Why not? Why not let her know that she is half fairy? She will need to know that she is. Or else she will find out soon enough when she gets visions of the future or when she can pick up things from humans and sees my kin. She is part of the Royal kin, she is a princess regardless and her siblings are princes as well. I could turn her into a full fairy if she chooses it, there is a fruit called 'The White Lily' to turn anyone who is half fairy to a full blooded fairy." Said Marlow.

"Because it would possibly destroy her and she would ask way too many questions in regards to her lineage and she would get confused with everything about you and why she is so…different and right now she shouldn't know until the time is right. I want her to wait until she is ready to know. When the time is right, we will both know when it would be time." Linda said looking back down at their daughter.

One year later

It was their precious daughter's birthday, she was turning a year old today and they would be celebrating it at their small apartment in the Cities where they could spend it as a family. Their daughter was in her room supposedly sleeping though what they didn't know was the fact that Sam was not alone she had a visitor with her. She remained quiet but she was smiling.

"Hello darling. I know you probably don't understand what I am saying to you but I wanted to see you. Your biological mother wanted to come but I was unable to bring her here to see you. You look like your mother still sweet thing. You're a year old today. I wanted to bring you a toy for you." Marlow whispered to his youngest and only daughter as he pulled out a doll made of cloth with fairy wings and a small blue dress and glittering blue and black wings and black hair with teal streaks like what his daughter had.

"This is so you can remember me by, though you most likely will never get to know me, not yet but down the line you will." He whispered as he heard someone approaching the door, he grabbed a copy of a copy of a picture before he departed through a small portal he brought with him to Linda's to give her the picture.

"Did you manage to get a picture of our daughter, Marlow?" asked Linda as she sat on the small couch with her eldest son Gabe who was now four going on five years old.

"Yes I did. You will like it at least keep it with you at all times I don't think I would manage to get another one but I could try to take pictures from a distance though if I appear to visit her on occasion." He said handing over a picture of their daughter and he left.

Sixteen years later

Marlow visited again though pretending to be a visitor at the school at the library. He saw his daughter sitting with a group of teenagers her age sitting at a table reading the twilight book, yet again, it seemed that they were all into fiction or manga. He knew the dangers of his daughter reading any books like that for she could get sucked into the book and that was a scary thing when you were half a fairy since a person could transfer themselves into a book since books were a portal to a realm. He wanted to warn her not to but then again she enjoyed reading so much he couldn't deny her that. If only Linda were still alive to see their daughter. He knew that their daughter was in search of her mother to find her and her human siblings, he watched her search every other weekend when she was with one of her parents. She never gave up and she was able to find the youngest one and the older one and she was happy to find that out but she wouldn't when she found out of her mother's death. He took a quick photo of her and her friends before they got up to go to their classes and then he disappeared again.

He, each year on his daughter's birthday, would leave a white lily on her bed side table so she could have a surprise. White lilies were her favorite flower in the world.

 ****End of Vision****

"Hey, kiddo, are you doing ok? You look out of it." Came a familiar voice as I inhaled and looked up to see Johnny standing in front of me and I shook my head.

"Yeah I am fine just lost in thought I guess. Don't worry I am perfectly fine." I said and got up to follow him to his room which was of course extravagant and beautiful. She loved all of the art work and the carvings that were on the bed frame and the vines with roses on the wall and ceiling. I noticed that he was watching me with some amusement.

"You enjoy art work don't you? I am guessing you never got to get out to visually see art work like this apart from the books in school have you?" Johnny said as he sat down in a chair leisurely.

"I love art work and architecture each thing has beauty regardless though I never got a chance to see lit up close and personally. I have been to St. Petersburg Russia to see the architecture. The next place I want to go to would be Italy. I have that type of passion to do that but can't find the money to do so right now though I had enough to be able to come to Russia and here then back to the states. What about you?" I said maybe a little too forth coming but at least with the passion of art, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Art is pretty much a passion for me going from acting, of course to music and art work. You have tattoos?" he asked motioning me to sit down across from him.

"Yes I have seven. They don't bother me that much I like the pain of that but after that I find them more addicting then anything. I love music too though and it has been a stress relief for me growing up as well. I love photography as well and the whole scrapbooking idea too." I said sitting down I felt like I was getting a little uncomfortable though with just Johnny right there staring at me.

"Those tattoos are amazing on your face, I have never seen something like that before plus the crescent moon is the perfect blue violet coloring too and the Greek symbols and the runes are beautiful with the black frills that creates two wolves down both sides of your face." He said leaning over and was going to trace it but I flinched not wanting to have him feel how cold her body was.

"Please don't…it's not like I don't want that but there is a problem with affection for me. It's not that I don't want it trust me, I do though. I just…I never really had that." I said quietly and I saw him hesitate and pulled back and sat against the back.

"I totally understand, I don't blame you, though I know that people who doesn't have that affection such as a fatherly figure that can cause a problem or a relationship like that it could cause a person to have a trust issue." He said gently.

"I do have trust issues, never really had that and I had my trust broken when I was younger and after that I never trusted anyone with anything after that was broken. Plus growing up without a father and not having a stable relationship, though I never had one, but because I never had trust in anyone other than my friends." I said honestly but not really opening up those options.

"That's where the art came in I am guessing? The architecture, the pictures the fascination of drawing or painting?" he asked.

"Yes and the reading, I find that they do take that away but then again…it was a good idea and the fact that it was an escape." I said getting up and pacing I was letting him get to me and I couldn't allow him to get close, I feared that he would get to close I wanted to close the walls I wanted to protect myself from him to stay away from everything that I wouldn't feel a connection at all.

"Kiddo…I…"he started to say turning me around and I saw the shock of the fact that my skin was cold and that it was harder than anything else.

"I can explain…I can…" I started but that's when he kissed me and I tried to pull away but I couldn't I kissed him back. I felt the passion in me, I had to be careful I kept telling myself I couldn't do this, I couldn't it was wrong but it felt so right to me too.

I felt him lift me up and place me on the bed and felt him unbutton my jeans and stripped me of my t-shirt as well. Though I didn't know what to do I could try to push him away, I knew I had the strength though I was appalled by my own reaction. I let him kiss my neck and my eyes started to pulse with energy of a blue violet. I could feel him slide inside.

"Please we can't do this…not right now." I whispered but he wasn't going to stop and I growled and flipped him over and because of lust I bit him slowly draining enough but this time I was losing my bloody mind, I stopped as I felt his heart slow way down.

This time I was going to wait for him to wake up not like with Gerard who I was worrying about but I could always check in without visually seeing what he was doing. As I sat there in a chair I waited then decided to take a shower but before I went to do that I went down to one of the shops in the hotel to get new cloths which were a pair of new jeans and a black blouse and new sneakers like mine though my old pair were so warn out of and no sole on them anymore. I had headed back to the room and started the water and as I undressed I could feel myself have another flash back as I got in.

 ****Vision****

The world was beautiful here the castle looked gorgeous as well. The castle was made of white marble with **Azul Tango which was a blue granite. The land scape was perfect the castle was in the middle of a lake in a valley surrounded by mountains with white caps on the top. There were wild flowers of purple, blue, white, yellow, pink and red. There was a forest behind me all large soldier pines and birch with cedar and many more. From where I stood I could see the lake had willows on the edge and the lilac bushes by the entrance of the castle. There were two suns in the sky making me think that this world would have two moons as well.**

 **"** **What is this place and where is this located?" Linda asked as she walked hand in hand with Marlow which was super cute though in this realm he looked more comfortable and he seemed more then what he did in the other realm, more gorgeous. With my mother she was more comfortable, Healthier even.**

 **"** **It is in a different realm, we fairies are able to go between realms, books, anywhere we want and here we are powerful beings. Many consider us to be Aliens, at least that's what humans now consider us though before, many consider us as gods back in the day. This is my kingdom, my castle, my home. The village surrounds the castle you may not see it but it is there I am only allowing you to see what I want to show you now." Marlow said and stopped and took her into his arms he kissed her.**

 **"** **Wow, it is still amazing here though. I wish I didn't have to rely on anything to be able to actually see here, I mean seeing everything." She said just before he kissed her and she kissed back.**

 **"** **Well if we ever have a child or children they would be able to see everything with ease plus the kingdom would be theirs as well, though I get to pick the child to rule after me when the time comes to that though. I know you already know I have three other full blooded fairy children." He said**

 ****End of vision****

 **I got done with the shower and I dried off and dressed in my new cloths. I wanted to know why all of a sudden I was getting these visions of my Biological mother and my own biological father who I have never met him but I did remember the flowers that he left for me though. It felt kind of strange that I would remember the flowers but I still wanted to know that I wasn't going to go completely crazy…but please…me half a fairy? That seemed kind of weird to me if not really weird too though I had an idea and maybe I was able to go there. I wanted to meet this Marlow and ask him why I was getting these visions that I wouldn't have been able to get before. Why now? I had to in order to get my answers known. I would have to take my time. For now I was going to wait and when I went to the bedroom I took out one of the Sookie Stackhouse novels I also had gotten and started to read again and that was when I felt the pull one more time. I groaned and knew what this was going to entail and I was not thrilled about being pulled, yet again, into another book which was something I would never want to go through this. I hoped not to stay long in this book like last night.**

Notes:

Chapter five is based on Selene next chapter will be all about Gerard, Amber and the gang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gerard had finally reached the other shore, the eastern side of the United States. He was close to home and he so wanted to be there rather than anything else he wanted to see his mother, but the problem was, would she understand what he had become? He couldn't pull the risk he couldn't put his mother or Lynz in danger either. Putting both of the women he loved in danger was wrong, he was the danger right now and he knew it, he was the animal, he was the monster in people's dreams and he knew that normal people were monsters too.

He ran to a small city in New Jersey not far from his home town though and he got a room for himself at a small hotel and took a quick shower. He should at least call his mother and let her know that he was ok and that he would come see her when he could though he couldn't tell her where he was because she would tell Lynz and she would come see him. His mother would ask him to come see her but right now he couldn't. Plus he would have to find the blood that he would need before he visited though how, he didn't really know. He figured that he would have to hunt though who and making sure that he didn't get to involved with a lot of 'Murders'. Before he called he knew that he would have to go to the heavily populated people so it wouldn't be obvious…Seattle maybe or Los Vegas maybe would be. That was when his phone rang he looked at it and saw that it was Mikey.

"Hey Mikey, what's up? Don't worry, I am fine. No I just wanted to be alone and think without Frank teasing me or him causing mischief at the time and I just needed some time to myself. I will just meet you when you get to the United States." Gerard said acting calm so that his brother wouldn't panic to much more then what he already was.

Gerard just closed the phone. He had to make up an excuse to why he looked different and be ok when he saw the guys. He had to go he had to leave but then again he wasn't going to let them ask any questions, he need the perfect lie to keep from them. That was when he remembered Amber, he had to get her out from the others though he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone though since she knew what he was and what Selene was. Though would she keep her mouth shut though which was sad to think. He growled and he had to get out he was too these thoughts and he wanted to be normal he didn't need this terrible curse.

Amber was sitting by Ray and Frank. Frank was more or less playing pranks which made her laugh and that was good. She hadn't laughed since Selene had disappeared and came back as…something else. Though she knew that she couldn't expose her friend and she also had to keep the secret that Gerard was a Vampire as well though who would believe her anyway who would think that two people would be something that was supposed to be a myth. They were supposed to be myth and who would truly think that they would appear unless somehow they, Gerard and Selene, somehow lost control in public which would then be hard to explain they would have to do testing. They would be taken into custody and become scientific project.

"Hey you are thinking too much kid. Relax the plane won't go down in the middle of the ocean." Frank said glancing at Amber then glanced over at Mikey knowing he didn't like water at all very much for water problems.

"I know I was just thinking about my friend who I don't know where she is and then I was thinking that she may be home already or something. I am always worried about her and since she didn't say where she was going and the fact that she hasn't made a call to me to let me know that she was ok." Amber said worriedly and she glanced at her phone and saw no text no phone call on her phone from her friend she was concerned regardless though she was never offered to become what Selene was.

Amber wanted to become what Selene was, she didn't want to be left out. Maybe she should ask Selene to turn her maybe she would if she did ask but then she had a bad feeling that Selene would say no into turning her which would break her heart if she said no in having her turned. Though it would be up to her friend since it was her responsibility to become the leader of the vampires. Maybe she would ask Gerard but then knowing him he would most likely say no too, which would not be surprising either. She didn't want to be weak though she would have to wait for a good time to ask either one of them to agree to turn them into the vampires they were. If she did tell Frank, Ray and Mikey they would think that she spent too much playing vampire games or watched too much vampire movies or read too many vampire books.

"Well we should be landing in about an hour which is a good thing though we should all go home so that we can get something to eat and get some rest too. It would be good to be home again." Ray said Stretching and yawning a little bit.

"It will be though we should get ahold of Gee and meet up with him once we get back to New Jersey. I am worried something is up with him that he is not telling us something feels really wrong like he is avoiding us for some reason." Mikey said as he glanced over at Amber who was quiet, maybe to quiet but he shouldn't put too much suspicion on the girl who Frank trapped Gerard in the room with though he had a nagging feeling that she knew something that she didn't say before.

"What is it Mikey? Honestly Gerard will be fine, just give him a break he is overly stressed out and he needs the break like all of us do he will be fine." Said Ray catching Mikey stare at the girl sitting next to him though the girl pretended like she didn't see, he knew Mikey would think she wasn't forth coming with information on their singer but then again he didn't blame Mikey since Gerard was Mikey's older brother.

"I know but you know exactly why I am worried but then again I feel that there is more to the story then what Gerard said when I spoke to him on the phone before takeoff." Said Mikey leaning back and resting his head on the back of the plane's seat he was sitting at sighing heavily.

Gerard was pacing in Seattle he was unsure of this working properly. He knew he had to do something. Since it had been hours since his last 'Meal' he knew that he had to eat something but he wanted to plan this out but how was he going to plan when there were so many people here and so many that he could have and who would be the perfect snack. That was when his instinct took over, he couldn't control himself he needed it. He locked his eyes on the hospital, his eyes were black soulless eyes now since his last and it drained him though since he attempted to eat human food which he found out he could but it weakened him and his hunger became more.

He slowly walked across the street and entered it through the main door and went to their security system which was easy to find for him and that was where he shut down the hospital. He was going to attack and leave no one alive. He started with the Security guards draining them dry and then with the Elderly finishing them just as quick and blood was everywhere. Everyone was dying and the only victims left were the innocent babies and children. He looked at the babies with loathing and then slaughtered them as well. As he left the hospital there was no one alive in the hospital and when he got to the ally he collapsed holding his head in his hands regretting what he had done. Why? Why did he kill all those innocent people? The babies and the children? He couldn't believe that he let himself kill those children and took all those lives!

"I need help! I need to find Selene, I need her help and guidance I need her to guide me in this." He told himself as he got up and looked at his watch and then rushed back to New Jersey where he would find his mother and explain where he was going and that not to worry, he would be in contact to where ever he went so that she wouldn't worry. Though he had to make sure that she didn't know where he was going but that he would be alright that he would be just fine he just needed space away from everything.

Two hours later he found himself facing his mother's door to her home and smiled at the familiar yard and where he and Mikey grew up and he knocked on his mother's door and when she opened it up he took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Gerard, honey, what is wrong? Sweet heart are you ok?" she asked as she looked up at her son with a worried expression on her face which told him that she knew something bad happened and that she couldn't know what happened.

"There is a lot of things wrong I just can't tell you just yet. I will soon, when I can. I am not, I did something that I regret and I will have to tell you some day but I came to tell you that I am going to go away for a while, I will call you on occasion so that you don't worry about me." He said as he looked down at her.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything. I will always love you no matter what you did or whatever has been done. You are my child and a mother never stops loving her children no matter what they did. What do you want me to tell Lynz?" she asked as she cupped his face, he saw her facial expression go into shock when she felt how cold her son became with the bodily temp.

"Mom, I love you, I know you do and don't forget that I will always love you too no matter what. Mikey and the others should be here soon…don't tell them that I left, I will meet them soon. Tell Lynz that I will be in contact with her too, though I know she will want to talk to me but I just can't right now and well…there is something wrong with me." He said though he knew his mother knew that he didn't want to talk about Lynz and understanding filled her eyes.

"You are breaking up with her? Why?" his mother asked him though she liked Lynz she wondered why he was breaking up with such a nice person.

"I found someone else, someone who knows more about me then her someone who was there when Lynz couldn't. Someone who knows the dark side of me when Lynz couldn't be able see the dark side of me for it would be dreadful. I can't be with Lynz mom." He said honestly though in reality it was true and he couldn't be with someone who didn't know the truth of what had happened to him.

"If that is what you want than I will not stop you from doing that. But who is this other girl you mentioned? Do I know who she is?" his mother asked as she ushered him to sit down which he did to just to please her.

"I can't tell you her name just yet but no you don't know who she is though you will know who she is soon enough when I deem it necessary for you to know. I just want to protect her from everything right now." He said honestly though I know that his mother wouldn't tell anyone who she was and though he knew that Lynz would freak out when she found out that they were finished and he didn't blame her for freaking out. There would be a war and there would be a fight between them and if she ever suspected what he had become and because of her hurt she would try to spread the secret out though who would believe her without full proof.

"I understand dear. I don't blame you for trying to protect the girl though Lynz will not like this after the length you two have been together I don't blame her for wanting this to be hard on you and she will try to not only harm you but she may attack her to get to you." His mother said and he knew that she was right Lynz would try to attack him by attacking Amber. That is why he had to get her and get her away from the state, it was going to be hard to get into hide her and he needed to get a place that was remote too.

"I know she would attack me by attacking the girl. I need to go somewhere remote. I will return sooner or later preferably sooner than anything else to keep her safe and myself too and right now I can't deal with Lynz because I don't want to lose my cool with Lynz right now I feel like I am going to go harm her if she pisses me off to much. I do have to go though. Let Mikey know I will be in touch with him if he comes here. I will be back soon to visit you again, then I will talk with Lynz." Gerard said and got up and hugged his mom and kissed her cheek.

"Alright hon, just keep yourself safe and keep out of trouble, call if you need me. I will always be here if you need me too." His mother said and he smiled and nodded and he left though he knew that she didn't want him to go but then again he knew that she understood what he had to do though and he knew that she loved him regardless what he had to do to protect what he loved the most.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I fell through the book landing right on Sookie's door step stumbling slightly on the stairs though that was better than landing on my arse like last time which was saying something in particular. Last time it had hurt this time it just jarred my legs more than I would have preferred though. I just shook my head and tried to get my head to stop spinning like I was in a tornado and get the feeling of just getting off of a roller coaster and tilt-a-whirl at the same time, man that feeling always sucked and I don't know why I got those on occasion sometimes. When it gets bad is when I end up throwing up or when I end up being thrown back by the force of whatever was wrong with me but it only happened on occasion.

"Who the hell are you? You can't just show up out of the blue and just stand on some random person's door step and think you can just stay." Came an angry voice from behind me which of course I turned to look and saw someone close to my age maybe a little older with blond hair and brown eyes though smaller in height of me but that didn't bother me that much.

"I am Selene Nox. I do apologize for just appearing like this, I don't know how I managed to get into this dimension I just appeared here and I had a massive headache and my head was spinning thus making it hard to actually try to move when my head feels like I am moving when I am not. I didn't want to stay, Sookie, I just got here." I said as I looked at her with confusion on my face wondering if she was able to hear my thoughts.

"Well, now it's good to know your name. What do you mean you just fell through into this dimension? A person can't just fall into something that is unheard of. That sucks with headaches. Now wait just one minute how can you know my name I haven't given you my name." she said though I didn't want to freak her out to much in regards to the fact that I knew her every thought and everything that has happened in every book, almost.

"I would like to know how I managed it myself then if I figured it out I would be able to go back to where I belong but hey, guess what I don't know how…yet. Though one day I will manage to fully understand the ability. That's what I thought at first till of course I became a vampire but that doesn't mean very much concerning my dimension hoping ability that I have. It does but I will manage without any problems but it isn't like it is too horrible now. I know you in many ways though I can read minds and the fact that I can access your memories." I said though I wasn't really sure if it was true with her yet but as I looked at her I pushed my mind to attempt to access and reach her mind which was when I touched her mind and freaked out though it wasn't outwardly seen that I could see her mind and I started to go through her memories as well.

"Hey! Stop that! I can feel you doing that!" Sookie said as she sent some mental force Selene's way as Selene explored but soon pulled out ashamed that she had even entered Sookie's mind though she couldn't help it she had actually enjoyed the exploration and she couldn't help but smirk.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to enter your head so forcefully though I thought it wouldn't hurt that much, If it did, I do apologize. I didn't know how that would work with a mind like yours before." I said in all honesty.

"Really? Did you say that you were a vampire? However I can still hear your mind but it can't come all the way through like a normal human's mind, though I shouldn't be able to hear a vampire mind either." She said, a strange look came on her face that made Selene wonder what she saw.

"Yes really. Usually, until recently, I wasn't open to human thoughts or being able to hear them completely I could vaguely guess what they would say without using the ability. They have just started to show on their own part now that I became a vampire. Yes I am though I am not what you would say a normal Vampire, not like your Bill or Eric or even Pam." I said genuinely.

"Why don't you come in and talk. Do you want anything?" she asked opening the door for me to enter though I walked normally but didn't want to speed walk like the other vampires did almost every time either.

"Sure. I am good I ate before dropping through the dimension which I am still wondering about myself. I can tell why Eric and the other vampires like you so much, despite the smell of your blood." I said as I sat down on her couch as she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and came back in.

"I still don't understand though the whole dimension thing though wonder how that occurs though. I am expecting to have a ride from Bill and Eric, I have a job with them in Dallas, it pays well but it is a job none the less." She said and that was when it dawned on me.

"Do you think I could come? I mean I wouldn't need the plane ride I could just run there to Dallas and meet you there. I am not allergic to the sun like your Vampires though I do require blood but I can live off of animal blood however human blood is preferred though I can survive off of the animals. I would be able to better assist you." I said getting excited at the idea but then I could feel her doubt rolling off wondering if it was in her right to say yes when she didn't know how Bill or Eric would take that with adding a strange new Vampire in the mix.

"I would have to ask Bill and Eric before I personally could say yes but then again it could help us too rather than hinder us in this regards. So…when did you start reading, well hearing thoughts?" she asked curiously.

"You can always ask and we can communicate more or less efficiently regardless of telepathy so that it would be easier too. I started hearing human thoughts more clearly since just recently, you're the first person I could actually hear clearly but with practice I think it will get better over time." I said hoping I could get better quicker.

"Well I could always help you, I find it fascinating that someone else has this ability! I have never met anyone else who could use telepathy like me and be able to see memories either though." She said excitedly at the very thought of being able to hear someone else through brain waves and I didn't blame her and I would want that too, if I hadn't been able to communicate with someone who also could hear you either.

 _'_ _So what are your plans in Dallas? Are you going to try to find someone in specific or to try to figure out something?_ ' I asked telepathically, though easier but a little sluggish but it came out clearer then the first time I tried to push into her mind to read her thoughts.

'Hey you're kind of getting the hang of it. Well Eric wants me to figure out something with the Fellowship of the Sun which is kind of like a cult thing believing that Vampires are horrible and cruel.' She said back excitedly and that was when there came a knock on the door which ended up to be both Bill and Eric at the same time.

"Well, this is interesting. Who is this Sookie? I didn't think you were going to receive any visitors this late at night. Who are you?" Eric asked bluntly looking down at me darkly.

"Don't you dare take this visit of mine out on Sookie mister rough and tough and all dark and moody. I am Selene Nox. Sookie was just as shocked as you are by my visit and for me as well." I said darkly glaring at him though I tried to pretend not to be a little afraid but then again I wasn't sure how this would play out.

"Don't push me child! I could snap your neck if you push me to hard." Eric growled at me and I glared at him my eyes burning a blue violet.

"Go ahead and try me Eric I would love a challenge right now." I said getting up from the couch so quick that it made Sookie blink but it didn't faze Eric though it made Bill blink.

Eric growled and lunged at me, the next thing I knew was that a bright light flashed from both of my hands flinging Eric back and sending him into the kitchen. Though after that I just stood there watching him struggle to get up from my apparent light blast that I gave him which was saying something. I was shocked by my sudden attack that I wasn't sure how I managed to do that attack in the least I just was trying to explain it to myself when Bill decided to get in front of Eric, who managed to get up and lunge at me again to prevent him from attacking.

"We don't have time for this Eric if we have to catch the flight. Sookie why don't you get your bags and then we could go catch the flight." Bill said as Sookie stared at me with a large question mark on her face which I didn't blame her I had several questions to because I was confused by what just happened.

How did that happen when I don't even know how those powers came about…but then why was I getting those visions of my mother's past, my past too? I was totally confused at how these things were going and I would like to know why those memories or visions were coming about and what the meaning of them truly meant. However, Bill was right, they were needing to catch a flight to Dallas, and I was going to run there and not worry about it since the light of the sun didn't bother me like them. Plus I knew that I wasn't affected and wouldn't die by the sun but I wondered what would destroy my kind of Vampire as well.

 _'_ _Are you still going to Dallas? Because it would help immensely if you could go and help out because if you use your special abilities it would be nice to have on the side for during the day.'_ I heard Sookie who was on the second floor ask me.

 _'_ _Of course I just won't take the flight I would have a problem with Eric and possibly Bill and I don't want the run anyway.'_ I told her still glaring at Eric who still wanting to attack me which, to my surprise, could read their minds as well.

"You smell real good. What are you? Do I know who you are?" asked Eric who looked suspiciously at me.

"First off I am a vampire, just different compared to you, though. I have speed and strength and command but I am a newer type of vampire a newer breed. Plus I don't know exactly why I smell good to you though if I think of it I have to be something similar to Sookie before I turned." I said thinking but I wasn't sure that it was true but with similar abilities, why not?

"So you're a vampire? How strange you're not like us though but yet you have similarities like us. Do you burn up in the sun?" asked Bill who looked at me with curiosity. He walked over and examined me like I was a science experiment which is weird to me and that was something I didn't want right now.

"Yes I was just turned maybe two weeks ago roughly. I do not I can't burn up in the sun like you guys do, I am not affected like you are in the sun. It is nice to walk in daylight and in darkness and I don't have to sleep either." I said and I could tell that he was thinking about using me to protect Sookie.

"Eric we should bring her along, if she comes she would be able to protect Sookie during the day when we are asleep and we could give her a break at night when we awaken. It would be a good idea to do so." Bill turned to Eric with this idea and he had this strange look in his eyes that meant he was thinking.

"I know you don't trust me Eric but it is a good idea then you both wouldn't have to worry about her I could keep tabs on her and then we would have a better chance at doing whatever job you have to do and you wouldn't have to worry about Sookie." I said trying to persuade Eric to let me go on the plane though it would be safer with me to go then without eyes and the strength and speed I could provide during the day light that they couldn't give her which I could easily do and it wouldn't be such a big ordeal to me, it would be almost fun.

As they landed Amber was freaking out on the landing, not only was she back in the United States but that would mean that she would be seeing Gerard again and she would be able to talk to him maybe if he would allow her to. She knew that he was still very unstable with the vampire abilities that Selene had given him and that he was most likely freaking out about how Selene had turned him, though she needed to see him regardless. Maybe she could help him with this new ability, she would be wrong on that and that she wouldn't be able to help him except cause problems with him and his previous girlfriend Lindsey (Lynz).

"Well maybe we will be able to talk to Gerard when we get there. Ha, maybe he is with Lynz and that he needs his space though." Said Frank smirking slightly his eyebrows moving up and down indicating that he could be doing something else rather than just talking with Lynz.

"Oh for heaven's sake Frank he maybe with Lynz but I doubt that he would do anything with her yet. I doubt he would go that far regardless of how far apart and the length of time they haven't seen each other that would lead them to doing that." Ray said playfully punching Frank in the arm making Frank punch him back lightly.

"Well he could but then again Ray is right he wouldn't do that with Lynz until he is ready and I know he has been talking a lot about going forward with her, he just never gave a time frame with it." Mikey said shouldering his bag on his left arm.

"Even if he was with Lynz I just hope that he is safe and that he wouldn't do anything overly stupid with her." Amber said as she grabbed her bag and glanced at Frank who looked at her oddly.

"Do you honestly know more than we do about our dear Gerard? It is kind of weird that you said that making me believe you know what is going on with him then what you are offering up." Mikey said a little bluntly.

"It is not my place to tell you what is going on with him, if he wants to tell you that is his business it is not mine and if he wants to tell you that is entirely up to him to do so and I will not offer up any secrets that he might have shared with me to you. You will need to ask him when you see him." She said a little harshly then what she wanted to but that didn't seem to relieve Mikey any.

"Mikey, your tired just give him a rest will you? We all are stressed out and the fact that you are accusing her of secrecy that she may not want to share is what she is not going to give unless Gerard wishes. She is right, Gerard will tell us when he feels it necessary." Ray said pulling Mikey with him as they walked away leaving Amber with Frank who had snuck up behind her and put some plastic spiders in her purse to freak her out.

"So do you think he is ok Amber? We are all just worried for him but Mikey did talk to him." Frank said watching Ray and Mikey walk to the exit where a car was waiting for them.

"He is fine he just probably is stressed and with Lynz as Ray said just talking though and that he probably just wanted to see how she was after being away so far away. I know, I am worried about him too but he should be strong enough and wise enough to eventually be ok, just needed time to think.

"Yeah maybe. I just think there is a bigger picture to this whole thing then what is being offered up and I think you are not telling us but I don't like accusing people of something when it could just be you made a promise not to. I respect that." Frank said as they followed Mikey and Ray.

"Thanks Frank, at least you and Ray are the ones that actually feel that way I am just getting tired of feeling like I am the one everyone doesn't offer anything to or that they are just accusing of something that is not mentioned." Amber said re adjusting her bag.

Gerard was running to the airport though it was daylight he was happy to find out that he wasn't affected by the sun, which Selene probably knew but since she wasn't near enough to tell him that and he didn't blame her since his reaction was horrible and she had left right after. Well and even when he reawakened it probably was best that she wasn't there at the time and he would eventually have to ask her for her forgiveness down the line but until then he had to get to Amber. He needed to get her out of the state and find a remote place somewhere in the middle of some forest to save her from Lynz though she, Lynz, always seemed to be able to find him. That was when he saw his gang's flight land right on time and he hoped that Amber was with them, that they hadn't just left her there but then again, if they had left her, she would have been safe in Australia.

He waited outside then when he saw them walking towards the car that they would have taken to get home he saw Amber talking with Frank which was a good thing too and then he was glad he was wearing plain clothing and wasn't standing out and covering himself to look different. He rushed and grabbed Amber and took her so fast that Frank didn't see it happen and Amber was shocked for like three minutes wondering what was going on.

"Gerard? Oh my gawd we were all worried about you and Mikey is freaking out and blaming me for everything and the fact that he thinks that I know something, even though I do and they want to know what is going on with you. You need to talk to them soon." Amber said in a rush though she knew that he heard her even though there was a lot of wind but with vampire hearing it didn't bother them as much since they were able to hear everything.

"I will down the line Amber but until then I can't risk it with them right now, their lives matter a lot to me and I don't want to put them at risk from the other humans knowing what I am and right now you are at risk from everyone if they find out what Selene and I are right now. I have to find Selene soon, I have so many questions about our abilities that I have no idea what we are capable of doing and I do need to apologize to her too." Gerard said finding the boarder of Canada and finding an area where it was closed off with an abandoned log cabin which was obvious with how the grass around the cabin was untouched for many years by how long it has become.

"Well you better let them know soon because Mikey seems to have some instability right now and it would be nice for him to know what is going on with you. I told him that you would need to tell him personally tell him. I couldn't because I could see where it would be something that is on the hush hush." Amber said as she looked at the cabin being put down gently by Gerard on the ground. She worried that he would forget that she was something that was weaker than he was now since she was a human which she was glad that he was gentler a little.

"I am sorry I had to bring you up here I needed to protect you from Lynz and I didn't want you to be involved with her she would try to harm you if she knew anything about you and right now I can't let that happen not now not ever. She would destroy you." He said walking up to the cabin and opened up the door, thankfully it was unlocked and he would have to get some food for her to eat too. Gawd why was life just becoming harder and harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As we were waiting for Sookie I realized it was closer to dawn then what I thought though the time doesn't affect me as it does with Eric and Bill and I was kind of concerned at why they wanted to leave now. I mentioned that to Sookie who then really consider that as well which was why I was really concerned we were about to leave so early for humans, late for them when the sun could harm them.

"Hey Bill, do you think leaving now would be a good idea since right now it is closer to dawn then what I recall and don't you think it would be better to leave sometime later in the day today rather than right now?" I asked pointedly.

"She does have a point since you both are affected by the light and I should probably go and sleep and maybe get a few things done before we go. We should leave maybe five or six this evening so you aren't affected by the light." Sookie said coming down the stairs from the second level.

I could tell Eric wasn't that pleased and that he was chomping at the bit to get going now but then again he was one of those that attacked first ask questions later kind of person and I didn't blame him, I would have been the same way too if I were him, though I wasn't. I wanted to go to him but me being a strange vampire and something else mixed in I doubt that he would appreciate it in the least.

"They do have good points Eric, it can wait till later and it's not like anything worse can it? Sookie just make sure that everything is ready when Jessica and I come and pick you up later ok?" said Bill taking Eric by the arm and both rushed off though Eric was not pleased and just before he left he hissed at me.

"You shut it Eric. I am not your enemy!" I yelled at him when he bolted though I knew he had heard me from when he left.

"I am going to get some shut eye before I have to finish, it has been a long night. Do you mind if I go get some sleep?" Sookie asked as I shut the door from Bill and Eric's leave and turned around.

"Go ahead I will be here still and I have no problem with you sleeping. I will just rest myself though I don't physically sleep and the other then that I want to check a few things out and be in contact with someone too. So no big deal." I said and she nodded and smiled in appreciation that I would let her since she looked like she was exceedingly tired and I didn't blame her from changing her schedule like she did in order to work for both Sam Merlotte and Eric as well.

As she went up I sat down on the couch and focused on attempting to see what Gerard was doing and was successful in that part. I noticed that he had taken Amber into Canada to hide her out to protect her, which I was thankful for at least he had her safe but was she safe around him that was what I was worried about. He was just as powerless against human blood as I was if not worse. I just hoped that Amber would be super careful around him. I wanted to communicate with him but I didn't want to freak him out.

 _'_ _Gerard…can you hear me?'_ I called out to him though it was a little shaky at first but once I knew I made a full connection to him it became stronger and that now the connection was secure. I could hear him yelp because he was startled.

 _'_ _Yes but how are you communicating with me and from where? I didn't hear you approach and I haven't got your sent anywhere near where I am.'_ He said back though thankfully telepathically and not out loud to make Amber wonder if he was totally crazy.

 _'_ _I am nowhere near you so don't worry. I can communicate with those that I have created and those that you made as well. I was in Russia for a while and I am not coming back to the United States for some time. I actually won't be back for a while yet and I do have a baby Vampire made just like I have made you in Russia right now and I have to stay with him till he awakes though right now I am not even near him. I wanted to talk to you.'_ I said as I lay on the couch waiting for his response.

 _'_ _So you can speak to me at any location or distance? Weird. Yeah I am not even in the States myself. I won't give you my location right now though. What? Why did you make another vampire, this is making it tough for our kind no thanks to you.'_ He said angrily.

 _'_ _I know you're in a remote location in Canada Gerard, I will always be able to locate any vampire I wish to find. I know you have Amber and are trying to protect her from Lynz who can't know anything about what we are. Hey, I was distracted by the blood just as badly as you are but I have started to resist the temptation of it better though. Gerard, I am sorry but if I could have been there I would have been but I was to freaked out by what happened.'_ I said a little frustrated with him knowing that he was going to bring up that.

 _'_ _You don't think I already know that? Even Amber knows too much about what we are and I think that she wants to be turned to be equal to what we are. How…well that's cool. Do you think I should go get food for Amber or let her get the food?'_ He asked me earnestly.

 _'_ _Let her because she isn't that well known and no one knows she knows what we are except for the person that I just turned. But keep an eye on her just in case but lay low like you are doing right now. I got to go but please stay safe, I am trying to figure out our weakness right now, and nothing is coming up yet.'_ I said gently and a little tiredly.

 _'_ _I will do that but you be careful. Things are ok but Mikey is highly suspicious something is up with me and he suspects Amber isn't telling him anything because I have to talk to him first. But maybe it is only right I should talk to him. My mother suspects something as well but after all she is my mother and she always knows when something is wrong.'_ Gerard said calmly and that was it, that was when I left his mind and just blankly stared up at the ceiling for a time and I was starting to get restless with just waiting.

About 6 hours later after speaking to Gerard I heard Sookie upstairs get into the shower which meant she was up and that she was getting ready for who knows what though I didn't ask what she was planning though it was five minutes to noon. Maybe she was going to tell me sooner or later. Hopefully sooner in my bet. I just got up from the couch and went to the kitchen just to move so I didn't look like I had stayed in one spot the last six hours, which was what I did but hey, she didn't need to know that at all.

"Hey, Selene? Did you want to come into town with me? I was planning on helping Sam out for a bit during this afternoon and pick up a few things." Sookie said smiling as she came into the kitchen pouring herself some orange juice and got a bowl of cereal.

"Sure, I think that would make Bill and Eric more comfortable if I come with you and I don't blame them, it would make me more comfortable too." I had said smiling though I knew I had to go hunting eventually because I haven't had fresh blood in a while besides from Johnny and who knows how long that would last me either being surrounded by humans made me a little uncomfortable still but not as uncomfortable as it had when I came back from Twilight.

As I waited for Sookie to finish her breakfast I wondered what was happening in the twilight world and if they would even remember me after I had left that realm. Thought I still wondered about my own as well since it was a different by far too many humans and too few of my own kind and of course whatever was so dang special about me in how I all of sudden got special abilities. That's when the light appeared startling me and practically making Sookie fall out of her chair which I didn't blame her I would have too.

"What the hell?" I said covering my eyes from the bright pinks, blues and white light that appeared blinding me since my eyes were so sensitive from everything due to being a vampire. Poor Sookie, from what I could mentally see from her point had to pick up her bowl though she was temporarily blinded too but not as sensitive to the light as I was, at least not through the eyes. That was when the Bright light dimmed and there in its place, though I had to blink several times in order to clear my vision, stood an extremely attractive man who had dark black hair, pale skin and identical eyes as the man in my visions I had been having.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?" Sookie demanded though she was mainly startled she sounded angry, though I didn't blame her I would have been to in her point of view and if I was her.

"I am sorry my dear I didn't mean to startle you, I came because of the fact I had to clear a few things up and to explain a few things. You are a part of this too Sookie I do need you to try to understand this as well." He said walking over sitting down at the table, waving his hand cleaning up the incident of her mess that was made because of him.

"What do you mean? What do you have to explain to us that was so vital that you had to blind us half to death by whatever light show you made at your entrance?" I asked, also sitting down and I don't even know why I did though I knew that there was something interesting with this man before me. I heard Sookie huff and I saw her sit down too.

"Several things really. First off I wanted to explain why you are receiving those memories and visions at random, it may seem to you. I know you have I have seen them in your head, Selene. You are receiving them because they are vital for you to know who you are, to know your heritage. With any half or full fairy usually pulled away from their fairy parent or parents they will receive knowledge of them or where they came from or how they were conceived if they never met either parent. You are of course receiving them because you need to know." He said looking directly at me and I was totally confused and Sookie looked confused as both of us glanced at each other.

"What do you mean? Why is it so important for me to know about Fairies, they can't be real can they?" I asked and Sookie looked at me like I was crazy since I of course was a vampire.

"Of course we are real Selene. We are very real just as vampires are real like you. How can we not be? It would explain how you are able to telepathically communicate with Sookie and read thoughts, be able to use that bright light you blasted Eric with. You, Selene are my daughter and half Fairy. Sookie, you are a fairy too though only quarter fairy not as powerful as the Half or the full fairy." He said and I sat there looking at him stunned and Sookie stood up flabbergasted.

"How can I be a fairy?!" she demanded as I too was startled by the idea but in a way I believed the guy. How could I not what he said kinda did make sense to me though since it was a little strange.

"Sookie please sit down so I can explain this. My father Niall Brigant is a full blooded fairy and king of one of the many clans we have in the realm of fairy, he is also one of your ancestors making you one of my ancestors too. I am Selene's Biological father, Marlow, making her my daughter and making you two cousins under distant relations. See there were once two brothers one was left in my realm and one was in Selene's realm both creating fairy children who were my two twin brothers and Sookie you are a descendant of one of my brothers. Selene I would have come to you at a better time to explain this to you but since you arrived here I had to explain because there is a moment here, that brought you specifically here and now that it was vital for me to tell you now. I can't explain because you will need to figure it out on your own." He said and my curiosity perked up a bit.

"You were the one that brought the flower each year on my birthday were you not? Why didn't you ever come to me then when I was awake?" I asked slightly hurt and I saw pain flash in his eyes and I knew he had no choice but to do what he did, knowing that he wanted to be there, he wanted to love me as any father could but he couldn't for risking putting me in danger.

"I had to wait, your powers were hidden from you, I had to sit and wait till I knew you were ready and you are now making it hard to believe me but you see, I couldn't because your powers weren't ready to be shown. It was your mother's wish, child and she asked me the day she gave birth to you to not tell you. She very much loved you Selene but she couldn't have you be at risk. Sookie I am sorry my Father couldn't come to explain things to you right now but he would have and he couldn't. Your abilities were ready but we just couldn't risk it because of the vampires here." Marlow said as I watched him.

"I am a fucking Fairy? How lame is that?" Sookie said angrily, I didn't blame her I would have said the same thing but hey who was I to fully judge how things went.

"How did my powers even start appearing though if they were kept hidden from me by you and my mother?" I asked Marlow curiously.

"It was because you became a vampire that made this happen to you and I wanted, no, had to come and let you know why things were happening and why you had these strange powers. I am sorry honey I would have come to you a lot sooner than this though I wanted to let you know you were thought of by the flower I left behind for you." He said and I nodded sadly understanding.

"Things go from weird, to weirder to weirdest so far. Great just great." Sookie said getting up and leaving the table to go upstairs finishing up to go into town.

"What else can I do besides what I have already done? I mean anything else?" I asked wondering about what other abilities I had.

"You've already experimented with dimensional traveling though once you become stronger you will not have to touch a book only think of it and you will disappear and you can summon things from them at a thought from the books too and send them back. You will also be able to illusion cast, use photokinesis which is to project and control light and magical energy, you will be able to shape shift, and you can read minds, use Oneirokinesis which is dream creating for someone and talk with them and many more things." He said smiling.


End file.
